See You Again
by Eloloo
Summary: Michael et Sara, cinq ans après le Panama... // Terminé //
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_ : _Chicago, cinq ans après le Panama.. Michael et Lincoln ont été innocentés. Alors que Sara rentrait aux Etats-Unis, Michael et son frère restaient au Panama pour régler les derniers détails de leur retour à la liberté..._

_Une semaine plus tard, Michael, fraîchement revenu, s'introduit dans l'appartement de Sara. Ils passent la nuit ensemble, et au matin, Michael a disparu...Pendant un an, Sara n'aura de cesse de le chercher. Elle n'aura aucun contact avec lui..._

_Michael est redevenu un brillant architecte, mais cette fois à Springfield, la capitale de l'Illinois. Quant à Sara, c'est aujourd'hui un médecin de renommée mondiale à Chicago, fiancée à un architecte qui appartient au même cabinet que Michael..._

-------------------------------------------------

L'immense salle de réception était parée d'une multitude de branches de houx et de gui, et un énorme sapin de Noël, couvert de boules colorées, de guirlandes et de neige artificielle, trônait dans un coin de la pièce.

Michael, debout dans un coin, un verre de champagne à la main, observait à la dérobée les nombreuses convives. D'habitude, il n'aurait pas tant insisté auprès de son patron pour assister à cette fichue soirée de Noël. Ce dernier, habitué à ce que ce cher Scofield refuse systématiquement chaque invitation à des événements de ce genre, n'avait pas jugé utile de lui proposer de se rendre à la « _Chicago's Christmas Night_ ». C'est pourquoi M. Orwell avait été plus que surpris de voir Michael débarquer dans son bureau pour lui réclamer une invitation.

Ici, les femmes étaient plus belles les une que les autres. Mais il flottait dans l'air un parfum d'hypocrisie et de jalousie, et chaque épouse d'un des collègues de Michael étaient pendues au bras de leurs maris, gloussant, se tortillant pour que tout le monde les remarque. C'était à qui aurait la plus belle robe, le plus éclatant sourire, la plus belle paire de chaussures...Et surtout, le plus bel époux.

Michael Scofield se sentait étranger à tout cela. Ces fêtes lui semblaient incroyablement stupides et futiles à côté de ce qu'il avait vécu après l'évasion de Fox River...C'était comme si, en redevenant un brillant architecte, il avait été plongé dans une pièce sombre, sans oxygène, sans lumière, et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer...Mais l'argent qu'il gagnait était bien placé : œuvres caritatives, foyers pour les jeunes délinquants, aides aux quartiers défavorisés...Michael injectait son argent là où il le pouvait et où cela lui semblait nécessaire. Hors de question de rester inerte et impassible et de se laisser porter par la folie ambiante.

Bon nombre de prétendantes s'étaient présentées à lui. Mais toutes, ils les avaient repoussées. A Springfield, il avait eu une brève aventure avec une femme brune, grande, mince, les yeux verts-bruns...Mais ça n'avait pas duré. Ca n'avait pas duré, tout simplement car Michael s'était rendu compte qu'il restait avec cette femme parce qu'elle la lui rappelait, _elle_.

Alors il avait continué son chemin en solitaire, et toutes l'appelaient « le célibataire de Springfield ». Michael sourit en repensant à ce surnom. Que savaient-elles de sa vie ? Rien du tout. Elles étaient toutes à des années lumières de se douter.

S'il était ici, ce n'était pas pour écouter les minauderies de ces femmes toutes plus superficielles les une que les autres. Non. Il était venu pour autre chose.

----------------------------

-Il faudrait vraiment qu'on fixe une date pour le mariage, Sara.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver. Depuis une semaine, il n'avait que ça à la bouche : une date. Et chaque jour, c'était la même rengaine. Comme s'il y avait le feu au lac.

-Ecoute John, on peut parler de ça une autre fois ? J'ai envie de me détendre pour une fois. Rien ne presse, nous avons tout le temps !

-Oui mais organiser un mariage demande du temps ! Il faut tout prévoir à l'avance, le nombre d'invités, tes demoiselles d'honneur, la couleur des robes...

Et voilà. Encore ce bon vieux souci de l'apparence extérieure...John avait un peu trop tendance à se soucier de ce que les autres pourraient penser de lui. Quelquefois, la jeune femme se disait qu'ils ne se mariaient pas pour être ensemble, mais pour faire bonne figure devant les personnes pleines de fric de Chicago. Et cela avait le don de l'exaspérer...

C'était simple. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler mariage, Sara avait senti que peu à peu, son couple prenait l'eau. John n'était pas prétentieux et arrogant, loin de là. Mais il avait une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir tout contrôler, jusqu'à la robe que porterait SES demoiselles d'honneurs...Parfois Sara ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée que John manipulait à sa guise. C'était lui qui décidait, lui qui parlait, lui qui exhibait sa femme comme si elle était un trophée. Au début, Sara s'était sentie flattée d'être ainsi mise en avant. Mais au fil du temps, il s'était avéré que John l'utilisait presque comme un faire-valoir pour prouver sa réussite. Et Sara détestait ça. Elle n'était pas un objet tout juste bon à prouver à un gratin de ploucs hypocrites et plein aux as que son futur mari « avait grimpé les échelons de la société ». Et elle, qu'était-elle ? Un défi de plus pour John Clayton ?

-Très bien, Sara. Comme tu veux.

« _Wow. D'habitude il lui faut plus de temps pour capituler..._ »

A travers la vitre de la superbe décapotable que son mari venait tout juste d'acquérir, Sara regardait défiler les lampadaires qui bordait la route. Elle détestait cette insupportable odeur de cuir qui émanait de la voiture flambant neuve. John adorait ça.

Dire que la jeune femme n'aimait pas les soirées organisées par le cabinet d'architecte de son fiancé aurait été un mensonge. Si on omettait les épouses des collègues de John plus niaises, prétentieuses et stupides les une que les autres, certains des ces fameux collègues étaient très sympathiques. C'était à peu près les seules personnes avec lesquelles Sara pouvaient discuter de son métier de médecin. Toutes les femmes sans exception arboraient une moue dégoûtée dès que Sara entrait dans les détails. Avoir la possibilité de sauver des vies ne les touchait pas. Tout ce qu'elles voyaient, c'était qu'il fallait user du scalpel et être barbouillée de sang.

« _Pathétique._ »

Enfin, John se gara sur le parking réservé à ceux qui louaient la salle. Sara sortit et aspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Sans attendre son fiancé, elle se dirigea vers la porte à double battant, l'ouvrit et pénétra dans le hall. Elle accrocha son manteau à la patère et attendit patiemment que John ait terminé d'admirer son bolide.

Enfin, il pénétra à son tour dans le hall, suspendit sa veste Hugo Boss à 2000 dollars, embrassa sa fiancée, la prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la salle de réception.

-----------------------------------

L'air embaumait de différents parfums et eaux de toilette, parmi les plus chers du marché. Sara ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde tenait absolument à prouver qu'il était le plus riche, le mieux habillé, etc...

Après avoir passé un an à _le _chercher, la jeune femme s'était rendue dans les pays les plus pauvres d'Afrique pour aider les populations qui devaient affronter le Sida, la pauvreté, la faim et la soif. Le monde où elle évoluait à présent était radicalement différent. Ici, tout était clinquant, brillant, hors de prix, luxueux, artificiel, futile et sans intérêt. En Afrique, les gens ne possédaient rien, ne demandaient rien, et ils se contentaient du peu qu'on pouvait leur donner. Un sourire, une conversation et un peu de nourriture suffisait à combler une femme. Ici, une femme n'était comblée que si on lui offrait le dernier parfum Dolce & Gabbana, ainsi que des bijoux, des vêtements, des chaussures...le tout évidemment hors de prix et ridiculement inutile.

Pour réussir à vivre dans cette jungle, Sara s'était blindée. Elle ne cherchait pas à être la meilleure, la plus riche, la plus belle : John se chargeait de faire luire son image auprès de ces chèvres pleines de pognon. Non, Sara préférait rester simple et elle-même, même lorsqu'elle participait à des mondanités, et ne prêtait aucune attention aux moqueries et aux sarcasmes. Se fondre dans la masse n'était pas vraiment dans ses objectifs.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael Scofield commençait à avoir des doutes. Et si _elle _ne venait pas ? Plusieurs mois auparavant, il était tombé sur l'annonce des fiançailles de Mlle Sara Tancredi avec un des ces richards d'architecte qui pourrissaient le cabinet, M. John Clayton. Après avoir lu plusieurs fois l'annonce, Michael n'avait pu se résoudre au fait que Sara était devenue comme toutes les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était si différente que rien ne pouvait la changer. Cependant, un doute l'avait saisi : et si cet imbécile de Clayton l'avait transformé ? Et s'il lui avait pris cette lumière, ce feu qui brûlait en elle ?

Avec un frisson, Michael partit des années en arrière.

« _Cinq ans..._ »

En fin d'après-midi, Lincoln et lui avaient atterrit à l'aéroport de Chicago.

Cette nuit-là, Michael s'était introduit dans l'appartement de Sara, et, après qu'il lui ait assuré qu'elle ne rêvait pas, ils avaient passés la plus belle nuit de toute leur existence.

Michael se souvenait encore du goût qu'avait la peau de Sara cette nuit-là : de la vanille, un délicieux goût de vanille. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre comme deux naufragés. Ils s'étaient embrassés comme si l'air dont ils avaient besoin se trouvait dans la bouche de l'autre. Et puis ils avaient fait l'amour comme si plus rien n'existait, comme si tout ce dont ils avaient besoin se trouvait là, dans cette chambre. Inconscients du monde qui les entouraient, ils étaient comme dans une bulle, un îlot perdu, quelque part...Mais au matin, après s'être empli de l'image de Sara, allongée sur ce lit, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, Michael s'était arraché à ce monde qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais quitter, et il était partit.

--------------------------

Le brouhaha de la salle de réception lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Bien que conscient que vivre dans le passé n'était pas une solution, ce passé _devait_ devenir son présent, et son futur. Sara ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié. Même si elle se consolait dans les bras de Clayton.

-------------------------

La jeune femme entra dans la salle de réception au bras de son fiancé. L'atmosphère l'enveloppa alors que John l'entraînait déjà vers un de ses amis. La soirée promettait d'être longue...

----------------------------------

Au fond de la salle, Michael ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite. Bien qu'il eut le regard rivé à l'entrée, Orwell l'avait distrait quelques instants. Le pauvre bougre était à moitié ivre ; il se dirigea au centre de la salle.

-S'il vous plaît...Un...Un peu d'attention.

Le patron bedonnant et court sur pattes de Michael leva son verre tout en essayant de garder l'équilibre.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Sara sourit. Les années passaient mais rien ne changeait...

-----------------

Orwell se lança dans un discours interminable sur la réussite du cabinet, sur le prestige qu'ils avaient engrangé au fil des années...Il récolta un tonnerre d'applaudissements alors qu'il titubait jusqu'à une chaise.

----------------------------

Les conversations reprirent et des groupes se formèrent. Michael ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, fouillant la salle du regard, jetant nerveusement de furtifs coups d'œil à l'entrée.

« _Bon sang, mais où est-elle ?_ »

-------------------------

Alors que John discourait sur les formidables équipements que possédait sa nouvelle voiture, obtenant ainsi l'attention d'un cercle d'une dizaine de personnes, Sara travers la pièce pour se rendre au buffet. Elle consulta la montre au fin bracelet d'argent qu'elle portait au poignet droit : 22h00.

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça..._ »


	3. Chapter 3

Alors qu'il sondait pour la énième fois la salle du regard, il la vit. Elle traversait la salle en direction du buffet.

Il en eut le souffle coupé. Immobile, son verre de champagne à la main, il la suivit du regard alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brusquement.

Sara était vêtue d'une longue jupe et d'un chemisier noir. Ses cheveux étaient retenus pas une élégante pince en bois d'acajou, découvrant sa nuque nue de tout bijou. A son poignet gauche pendait un fin bracelet orné de petites perles de nacre.

Michael ne voyait plus qu'elle. C'était comme si subitement, tout s'était figé autour de lui, il n'y avait qu'elle, magnifique, superbe.

Cette femme respirait l'élégance naturelle et la simplicité. Parmi toutes ces autres femmes superficielles et sans aucuns attraits, Sara détonnait.

Lorsqu'il remit les pieds sur Terre, Michael put s'apercevoir que plusieurs des hommes présents dans la salle s'étaient discrètement retournés au passage de la jeune femme, manège qui n'échappa pas à certaines de leurs épouses. Ce qui valu à la gente masculine de se faire fusiller du regard.

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Michael : Sara devait en rendre plus d'une jalouse...

---------------------------

Durant toute la soirée, Michael s'évertua à ne pas la quitter du regard, tout en prenant soin de ne pas se faire voir. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait l'aborder, tant de temps était passé...Cinq ans...Cinq ans au cours desquels il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelles de lui. Michael ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'accueille les bras ouverts, c'est pourquoi plus la soirée avançait, plus la confusion s'installait en lui.

-------------------

Aux environs de deux heures du matin, les premiers invités commencèrent à partir. Et plus la salle se vidait, et plus Michael avait un mal fou à se dissimuler...

Sara semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Son fiancé participait à une conversation animée, et la jeune femme faisait mine d'écouter, mais elle semblait ailleurs...Une vague de remord submergea Michael, un remord qui ne l'avait jamais quitté durant les cinq dernières années, quoi qu'il fasse et où qu'il aille. Il fallait qu'il explique à Sara pourquoi il était partit. Il le fallait. Elle méritait de savoir, de comprendre pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée au milieu d'un monde auquel elle n'appartenait visiblement pas, pourquoi il était partit.

----------------------------

Une occasion se présenta alors.

Alors que Michael faisait mine de s'intéresser au discours sans fin d'un de ses collègues sur la magnifique maison qu'il venait de dessiner pour un couple plein aux as, Sara quitta le cercle des amis de John, visiblement excédée par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Personne ne remarqua son départ.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le buffet où elle posa son verre de champagne. Michael l'avait bien observé : elle n'avait bu que deux verres au cours de la soirée, signe que son problème avec l'alcool devait être résolu...

Néanmoins, le regard de Sara resta fixé quelques secondes sur le fameux verre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Michael. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là. Cette vie allait finir par avoir raison d'elle.

Après avoir observé quelques instants le cercle d'amis de Clayton et s'être assuré que la conversation continuait, Michael prit une profonde inspiration, s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et se dirigea à son tour vers le buffet.

Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il se rapprochait de Sara. Il était attiré vers elle tel un aimant vers un bout de métal, mais en même temps, quelque chose en lui lui criait de rebrousser chemin.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu crois, mon vieux ? Qu'elle va te retomber dans les bras ? Qu'elle va accepter tes excuses, quitter son fiancé pour continuer une histoire laissée en suspens cinq ans auparavant ?_ »

Michael fit abstraction de cette désagréable petite voix dans sa tête. Quelques mètres seulement le séparaient désormais de Sara.

« _Mon Dieu._ »

Feindre la surprise ? Y aller franchement et l'attirer dans un coin pour tout lui dire ? Renoncer, se procurer son adresse, resurgir dans sa vie à un moment plus propice ?

Plusieurs solutions, plus rationnelles et moins dangereuses que celle qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en œuvre, traversèrent l'esprit de Michael. Il décida d'y aller franchement. Il aviserait pour la suite. Et puis s'il prenait l'envie à Sara de se mettre à l'insulter devant son fiancé, il agirait en conséquence.

« _Bon sang._ »

Des effluves du parfum de la jeune femme vinrent lui chatouiller les narines alors qu'il se trouvait derrière elle. Il aurait pu la toucher.

Un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Clayton : il captivait son auditoire. Les quelques personnes encore présentes ne faisaient nullement attention à lui.

----------------------------

Alors que Michael se trouvait sur le point de prononcer son prénom et de se prendre sans doute une gifle retentissante, Sara décida de se retourner.

Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'homme qui lui avait fait l'amour cinq ans auparavant pour ensuite se tirer Dieu sait où.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara Tancredi crut tout d'abord qu'elle se trouvait dans un rêve._ Il _ne pouvait pas être là. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Pas ici. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi était-il partit ?

Une vague de questions déferla dans l'esprit de Sara alors que son passé resurgissait brusquement. Un passé qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire pour continuer à vivre.

Il aurait mérité une gifle. Plusieurs gifles. Mais si Sara aurait fait ça, elle aurait été obligé d'expliquer pourquoi à John.

-M-Michael ? murmura-t-elle, d'une voix quasi inaudible.

--------------------

C'était comme si subitement, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui, les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés, les choses qu'elle avait faites ou dites, la prison, le Panama, cette nuit, cinq ans auparavant...Tout ressurgissait en elle avec une telle force que Sara dû faire un effort quasi surhumain pour s'empêcher de pleurer. La douleur était insupportable, son estomac se tordait, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, sa vue se brouillait. Une légère nausée s'empara d'elle.

-Sara, commença Michael en s'approchant un peu plus près. Je suis désolé, je...je te demande simplement de m'écouter, je...

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Sara recula. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Comme si elle avait littéralement perdu le contrôle de son corps. Comme si ces cinq dernières années n'avaient été qu'un énorme mensonge. Comme si une chose qu'elle croyait avoir définitivement perdue ressurgissait et lui redonnait une once d'espoir, mais un espoir horriblement douloureux.

Michael se perdit dans le floue de sa vue. Sara tourna les talons. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Tout de suite.

Elle poussa violemment les portes de la salle et s'enfonça dans la nuit noire et froide. Puis elle alla s'écrouler derrière le bâtiment.

-------------

Immobile, les battements de son cœur résonnant dans tout son corps, Michael resta plusieurs secondes immobile, l'image du visage de Sara imprimée dans son esprit. Une douleur muette. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-------------------

Elle aurait dû le prendre, ce foutu troisième verre. Et peut-être même un quatrième. Au moins, elle aurait été incapable de ressentir ce chagrin qui brûlait dans son estomac. Mais aussi cette colère qui la faisait frémir.

Une main appuyée contre le mur, Sara se plia en deux dans l'espoir d'apaiser les battements de son cœur et de faire refluer la nausée. Peine perdue, elle ne parvint pas à se calmer.

« _Putain de vie._ »

----------------

Alors que Clayton riait à gorge déployée, inconscient de ce qui se tramait derrière son dos, Michael sortit à son tour. La morsure du froid fut vive et cela lui permit de reprendre ses esprits avant de faire le tour du bâtiment en courant. Plutôt crever que de laisser Sara repartir avec ce qui lui servait de fiancé. Plutôt crever que de la laisser encore une fois.

------------------------

En se redressant, Sara vit Michael sortir de l'ombre du bâtiment.

Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar.

Complètement frigorifiée, Sara tenta de faire abstraction de l'immense confusion qui s'emparait d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Michael ?

-Sara, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

-Non ! Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je t'ai cherché pendant un an. Une année entière de ma putain de vie à me demander où tu étais passé ! Et puis je me suis finalement dit que tu étais mort, peut-être ! Que tu t'étais tiré ce matin-là pour une raison obscure, une raison que la pauvre Sara n'aurait pas comprise !

La colère l'emportait maintenant sur le chagrin. Le tourbillon d'émotions qui dévastait Sara à ce moment-là était infiniment dur à décrire. La colère, bien sûr, contre cet homme qui l'avait abandonné alors qu'elle pensait passer le restant de ses jours avec lui. Le soulagement de s'apercevoir qu'il était toujours vivant. L'espoir qu'elle pourrait échapper à sa vie actuelle, une vie qui lui permettait-jusque là - d'oublier toute cette histoire. Et puis une rage contre elle-même pour oser croire qu'il allait revenir dans sa vie.

-Je sais que j'aurais dû te fournir une explication. J'aurais dû mais...je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger.

Sara fonça les sourcils.

-En danger ? répéta-t-elle. Mais en danger de quoi ? De t'aimer ? De vouloir passer ma vie avec toi ?

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir, Sara.

Michael se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui était parcourue de frissons. Il posa une main sur son épaule. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Sara le gifla.

-Ne me touche pas. Tu crois que tu peux faire ce que tu veux ? Débarquer dans ma vie ? Revenir alors que tu es partit sans me donner d'explications ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Je ne crois rien, répondit Michael en se frottant la joue. Je sais que tu ne vas pas m'accueillir à bras ouverts. Je savais que si je t'expliquais tu n'aurais pas accepté cette explication, tu aurais continué à me chercher sans poursuivre ta vie...Et je n'aurais sans doute pas eu le courage de t'affronter. Tu m'aurais convaincu de rester.

-J'ai refait ma vie, Michael. J'ai avancé, j'avais réussi à tout oublier jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies tout oublié.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?? C'est toi qui es parti ! Tout s'arrangeait et toi tu...tu...

La colère étouffait Sara qui ne parvenait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente. Sa vie n'avait été qu'un frêle château de cartes...Un château qui venait de s'écrouler.

-Laisse-moi une chance de tout t'expliquer, Sara !

-A mon avis, il n'y a rien de plus à dire ! Tu es parti parce que tu ne voulais pas me mettre en danger. Très bien. Tu peux retourner d'où tu viens. C'est gentil à toi d'être passé, Michael.

Sara tourna une nouvelle fois les talons. Chaque parcelle de son être lui hurlait de rester et d'écouter ce que Michael avait à lui dire. Mais une irréductible petite voix lui soufflait de partir sans se retourner, de faire une croix sur lui, sur son passé, sur tout.

A l'angle du bâtiment, elle s'arrêta, tandis que des larmes brûlantes roulaient sur ses joues.

-Va-t-en, Michael. Tu...Tu n'as plus ta place dans ma vie.

On aurait dit que ces mots lui avaient été arrachés de force. Sans se retourner, Sara sortit de l'ombre du bâtiment et retourna vers la salle. Vers sa vie.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael resta seul dans l'obscurité. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Sara, il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout était fini. La jeune femme avait une place bien trop importante pour qu'il laisse tomber aussi facilement.

Les épaules lourdes, il regagna son véhicule et s'enfonça dans le dédale des rues de Chicago. Arrivé à son hôtel, il récupéra sa clé, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, jeta sa veste sur le lit et s'empara de l'annuaire.

------------

Sara habitait une jolie petite maison dans un quartier chic de la ville. Michael gara sa voiture sur le trottoir d'en face et attendit. Il n'était que sept heures du matin.

Ce qu'il avait pensé se révéla exact : Clayton sortit de la maison pour se rendre au cabinet d'architecture. Sur le pas de la porte, Sara, simplement vêtue d'un jean et d'un ample T-shirt noir, les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules, déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé, qui l'intensifia en l'attirant contre lui.

Michael détourna les yeux.

Il ne supportait plus l'idée qu'un autre homme puisse toucher Sara.

Après que la porte se fut refermée, Michael attendit quelques instants que John Clayton s'en aille. Lorsque la rutilante décapotable eut disparue, Michael sortit, prit une profonde inspiration et traversa la rue.

-------------

Sur les conseils de son patron, Sara avait pris quelques jours de repos. Elle en était arrivée à un stade où seules une dizaine de tasses de café dans la matinée pouvaient la faire tenir debout. Et puis John « en avait assez d'avoir un fantôme à la maison », comme il se plaisait à répéter...

Sara craignait qu'avoir revu Michael la veille ne fasse empirer les choses. Son moral n'était déjà pas très haut avec cette histoire de mariage que John remettait constamment sur le tapis, mais Michael avait réveillé de douloureux, certes, mais aussi délicieux souvenirs...Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? L'abandonner et se pointer comme ça, au beau milieu de sa vie ?

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Si à l'époque elle s'était doutée que sa vie aurait pris un tel tournant...

En revenant seule aux Etats-Unis, Sara s'était laissée emportée par la sensation grisante d'être libre, et surtout, de bientôt passer le restant de sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, libre lui aussi. Elle avait imaginé tout un tas de scénarios plus fantasques les uns que les autres sur ce que serait leur existence...

Mais au matin de cette fameuse nuit, ses espoirs étaient tombés à l'eau. Et après plus d'un an d'infructueuses recherches pour découvrir ce qu'était devenu Michael Scofield, Sara avait dû se résoudre, au prix d'incommensurables efforts, à admettre qu'il était partit. Pourquoi, où, avec qui, comment : elle n'en savait rien.

Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'il ne reviendrait sans doute pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était revenu : et Sara se trouvait dans la confusion la plus totale. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment tiré un trait sur Michael : elle l'avait juste relégué dans un coin de sa mémoire...

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, tirant Sara de ses pénibles réflexions. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à une heure si matinale ? John n'aurait pas sonné s'il avait oublié quelque chose...

---------------

Le cœur de Michael battait à une vitesse affolante. Tout son corps était tendu comme un arc, dans l'attente de découvrir le visage de Sara apparaître à la porte. Il était convaincu qu'il saurait trouver les mots pour tout expliquer à la jeune femme, encore fallait-il qu'elle lui en laisse le temps...C'était si stupide. Même libre, les ennuis avaient continué de le poursuivre jusqu'à le forcer à abandonner celle qu'il aimait...

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'un cliquetis de clés se fit entendre. La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, mais Sara laissa la chaînette de sécurité.

-Il est encore t...

La fin du mot resta bloquée dans la gorge de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle découvrit qui se tenait sur le seuil de sa maison.

---------------------

Une part de Sara espérait qu'il reviendrait. Mais elle avait tellement essayé de faire disparaître ce sentiment qu'elle avait en partie réussit à se persuader qu'il n'existait pas. En partie seulement. Car lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Michael, le soulagement de le trouver là la submergea. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Je croyais avoir été claire, Michael, commença-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait froide. Tu n'as plus ta place dans ma...

-Dans _ta_ vie, je sais, la coupa Michael en insistant sur le mot « ta ». Mais il faut que tu me laisses t'expliquer, Sara, je t'en prie ! C'est tellement stupide !

-Qu'est-ce qui est stupide, Michael ? Le fait que tu m'aies abandonnée ou le fait que tu cherches après cinq ans à bousiller le peu d'existence que j'ai réussi à me reconstruire ?

-Ecoute, je sais que j'aurais dû te parler avant mais je n'ai pas pu ! Sara laisse-moi entrer ! S'il te plaît !

-Va te faire voir ! Rentre chez toi, bois un ou deux verres d'alcool et oublie-moi ! Oublie-moi comme tu m'as oublié il y a cinq ans, Michael.

Ce dernier reçut cette dernière phrase comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. La respiration difficile, il empêcha Sara de fermer la porte.

-Je ne t'ai pas oublié ! Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Laisse-moi t'expliquer et tu comprendras !

-La vie peut parfois être très ironique, Michael. Il y a cinq ans, j'étais heureuse, il ne me fallait rien de plus, tu étais là. Et c'est alors que je pensais que tout allait bien que tout est allé mal.

Poussée par le chagrin, Sara voulait déverser toute sa rancune envers cet homme qui l'avait laissé démunie, perdue, seule alors qu'elle croyait qu'enfin sa vie allait être plus belle. Elle voulait lui faire mal mais elle voulait aussi qu'il reste, qu'il la sorte de cette « fausse » vie qu'elle s'était construite par défaut. Sara ne savait pas ce que Michael voulait lui expliquer, et elle s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire que c'était par amour ou pour la protéger qu'il l'avait laissé, ou une autre connerie de ce genre.

Michael semblait à court d'arguments. Le visage marqué par les efforts qu'il faisait pour se contenir et ne pas défoncer la porte, il tenta une nouvelle fois de faire céder Sara.

-Si tu me laisses entrer, je t'explique tout, et après, libre à toi de décider ou pas si mon explication est valable. Mais laisse-moi te parler. S'il te plaît.

Sara le contempla quelques instants. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre en écoutant ses explications ?

Alors elle referma la porte, ôta la chaînette, rouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser Michael passer.


	6. Chapter 6

La maison toute entière était emplie de l'odeur et de la présence de Sara. Michael hurlait intérieurement contre les circonstances et les gens qui l'avaient forcé à la laisser derrière lui. Même aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait était sans risques. Mais peu importait. Il ne voulait plus être loin d'elle.

Sara eut la courtoisie de l'inviter à s'installer au salon.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, glaciale.

-Euh...non, merci.

L'incongruité de la situation le déstabilisait, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Ils étaient là, comme deux anciens amis qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des lustres, elle lui proposant à boire, lui gesticulant nerveusement sur son fauteuil. Toutes les choses laissées en suspens planaient dans l'air, lourd et électrique.

-Je t'écoute. Explique-moi, lança Sara en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

Michael s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Tu hum...Tu te souviens de cet après-midi où on a appris Linc et moi que nous étions libres ?

-Comme si c'était hier.

-Nous...nous étions sur le point de repartir en ville pour régler les détails de notre retour aux Etats-Unis. Tu...Tu devais partir d'abord et nous devions te rejoindre un peu plus tard.

Sara ne dit rien. Un flot de souvenirs la submergea : la sensation de bien-être qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque Michael l'avait enlacé alors qu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'ils étaient libres, le sentiment de liberté qui l'avait envahi alors qu'elle se trouvait dans l'avion pour Chicago...Tout lui revenait.

-Dans la nuit qui précédait ton départ, tu te souviens de cette nuit, Sara ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête : bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de cette nuit. Dans la douceur du crépuscule panaméen, ils avaient évoqués leur vie future, leur avenir ensemble... Le tout sur le balcon de leur chambre d'hôtel, avec pour seule témoin la voûte étoilée au-dessus de leurs têtes...

-Après que tu te sois endormie, j'ai...j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone.

Le visage de Michael devint soudain plus grave.

-Un coup de téléphone qui allait tout faire basculer.

---------------------

_**Cinq ans plus tôt**_

_**Panama**_

_-Mr Scofield. _

_C'était une voix assurée, une voix légèrement suave, une voix dont Michael n'aima pas la tonalité._

_-Oui ? répondit-il, méfiant._

_-Appréciez-vous votre nouvelle liberté ?_

_Michael fronça les sourcils. Debout sur le seuil de la terrasse, il se retourna pour s'assurer que Sara dormait toujours sur l'une des chaises longues, puis entra dans la chambre._

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Allons Mr Scofield, pourquoi êtes-vous si méfiant ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_-Très bien, puisque vous le prenez comme ça ... Vous en avez peut-être fini avec les autorités, Scofield, mais pas avec nous._

_Michael nota l'absence du « Monsieur » et le ton hargneux qu'avait maintenant pris son interlocuteur. Soudain, le sentiment de sécurité qui l'habitait jusqu'ici disparut, et il renoua avec ses vieux démons ... Ceux qui le poursuivaient alors qu'il cavalait à travers le pays._

_-Mais bon sang, qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi vous..._

_-Sachez juste une chose : la liberté a un prix, Scofield..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chicago, quelques jours plus tard**_

_Depuis son retour aux Etats-Unis, Sara avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de s'endormir tout les soirs devant la télévision allumée. Michael ne lui avait pas donné de date précise pour son retour ; alors chaque jour, c'était comme un bref espoir, un espoir qui durait jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'endorme ..._

_Ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas dérogé à la règle : aux environs de minuit, la télévision allumée sur un vieux film en noir et blanc, Sara s'était assoupie sur le canapé. Elle s'éveilla un bref instant pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait froid ; mais le sommeil lui passa l'envie de se lever pour aller se blottir sous sa couette. Elle se rendormit donc, recroquevillée sur elle-même._

_------------------_

_Au bas de l'immeuble de Sara, Michael se demanda une dernière fois s'il agissait en toute lucidité. Bien sûr que non, comment pourrait-il être lucide lorsqu'on parlait de Sara Tancredi ?_

_Alors, malgré les risques, et malgré que les menaces de cet homme, quelques jours auparavant, résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour atteindre l'appartement de Sara. _

_Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et tourna : elle s'ouvrit sur une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Après que ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, il fit quelques pas dans le petit hall et pénétra dans le salon. L'ombre du canapé se découpait dans la faible lumière provenant du téléviseur : Michael l'éteignit et s'accroupit près de Sara._

_Il approcha son visage près du sien, il avait peine à croire à ce qu'il était en train de faire ; il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un songe, mi-cauchemar, mi-rêve ; et ce qu'il allait faire le rendait malade._

_-------------_

_Dans la brume de son sommeil, Sara sentit une chaleur tout près de son visage, une chaleur agréable, un souffle près de sa bouche. Et puis une main sur sa hanche. Beaucoup trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve ..._

_Sara acheva de se réveiller et s'assit sur le canapé. Michael était toujours accroupi à ses pieds._

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu revenais ? Tu aurais pu m'appeler, murmura Sara, d'une voix encore engourdie de sommeil._

_Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mirage, la jeune femme fit courir ses mains sur son visage, glissa sur ses tempes et ses yeux, effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts ... _

_Michael posa ses mains sur les joues de Sara et se leva, l'entraînant avec lui._

_Lorsqu'il chuchota les deux syllabes de son prénom à son oreille, Sara ferma les yeux pour savourer le souffle du jeune homme près de son oreille et sa présence, là, tout près. _

_Michael frôla de sa joue celle de Sara puis happa avidement ses lèvres. Un délicieux frisson le parcourut en même temps qu'un chagrin infini lui broyait les entrailles. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, il le savait, il n'avait pas le droit de laisser ainsi Sara espérer ... Sa conversation avec elle, sur la terrasse de l'hôtel à Panama City, lui revint en mémoire. Il se souvenait de chaque mot que la jeune femme avait prononcé, de chacune de ses paroles ..._

_Dans un éclair de lucidité, il voulut tout arrêter, tout expliquer à Sara, arrêter de l'embrasser comme s'il allait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Mais lorsqu'il goûta à la douceur de la langue de la jeune femme, il en fut incapable. Il fut incapable de s'arracher à son étreinte, incapable de repousser les mains de Sara qui se glissèrent sous son T-shirt pour le lui retirer._

_Toute pensée rationnelle déserta son esprit. Il ne pensa plus à ce salaud qui l'avait menacé, il ne pensa plus aux risques. _

_Torse nu, Michael glissa à son tour sa main droite sous le débardeur de Sara et imprima une pression sur ses reins pour qu'elle s'approche plus près. Leur ventre se touchèrent et soudain, ce fut comme un déclic, une onde puissante qui les traversa tout les deux. _

_Il se débarrassa du morceau de tissu qui l'empêchait de sentir complètement la peau de Sara contre la sienne et entraîna la jeune femme dans la chambre._

_----------------_

_Allongé sur elle, soutenant son poids sur un coude, il ne cessait de l'embrasser. La regarder aurait été un supplice de plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir en emportant un ineffaçable souvenir de Sara. S'il réfléchissait trop, peut-être que cela aurait de trop lourdes conséquences. Pour lui comme pour elle._

_Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle se redressa et ils roulèrent sur le lit. Elle se retrouva assise sur lui._

_Lentement, Sara s'allongea à son tour sur le jeune homme et ancra son regard dans le sien. Puis elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille._

_-Je t'aime._

_Ces simples mots, Michael les reçut comme une gifle. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il ne fallait pas. Les cheveux de Sara lui chatouillaient la joue. _

_-Je t'aime, Michael, répéta-t-elle, comme pour s'assurer que ces mots resteraient gravés jusqu'à la fin des temps dans l'esprit de celui qui allait devenir son amant._

_Michael eut l'impression qu'on lui broyait l'estomac. Il sentit une vague de chagrin déferler sur lui, et il eut toute la peine du monde à se maîtriser. Une larme roula sur sa tempe ; Sara ne remarqua rien._

_-Je t'aime aussi, Sara, avoua-t-il enfin dans un souffle à peine audible. _

_Puis ils roulèrent de nouveau et Michael défit le pantalon de Sara qui vola à travers la pièce. La jeune femme fit courir ses doigts le long de son torse et déboutonna son jean qui rejoignit le sien, quelque part, dans un coin sombre de la chambre. _

_Sara s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Michael l'en empêcha d'un baiser. Il n'était déjà plus que l'ombre de lui-même, désespéré. Il se demandait encore s'il aurait la force et le courage de faire ça. _

_------------------------_

_Lorsque les dernières barrières qui empêchaient leur deux corps de s'unir tombèrent, Sara se demanda pourquoi Michael était si ... étrange. Il agissait avec elle comme s'il ne devait plus jamais la revoir...Ses gestes étaient lents, ses mains s'attardaient comme s'il voulait garder la moindre sensation, la moindre odeur, le moindre souvenir de cette nuit._

_Puis elle eu le sentiment d'être hors du temps, de ne plus toucher terre, d'être éternelle. Avec cette sensation d'être projetée très loin. (Guillaume Musso, Seras-tu là ?) Comme si d'une certaine manière, tout lui était possible. Comme si ce moment allait rester à jamais graver dans sa mémoire, dans sa peau._

_Michael lui avait fait l'amour presque désespérément. Malgré l'infinie sensation de bien-être qui s'installa en lui, son esprit était torturé par ce qu'il allait faire dans quelques heures. _

_----------------------_

_Peu avant l'aube, il se réveilla, nauséeux. Sans faire aucun bruit, il ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Un peu d'eau glacée sur son visage acheva de le réveiller. Il repassa par la chambre et se rassit sur le bord du lit. Sara dormait, sa, poitrine se soulevait au rythme lent et régulier de sa respiration. Avec un soupir de désespoir, Michael se prit la tête entre les mains. Il aurait voulu hurler, abreuver d'injures ce salaud qui la contraignait à partir, réveiller Sara, partir loin avec elle. Tout plutôt que de faire ce qu'il fit : se lever, lui jeter un dernier regard et refermer la porte de la chambre. Claquer la porte à un amour qu'il ne pensait pas possible. Claquer la porte au nez de la femme qu'il aimait. Sans aucune explication. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Ecrasé par le chagrin, Michael traversa rapidement le salon puis le hall. Près de la porte d'entrée, il s'arrêta et appuya son front contre la cloison alors que sa main se crispait sur la poignée. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas donner de violents coups de poings à ce foutu mur, pour ne pas se mettre à hurler, pour ne pas retrouver ce type et l'étriper, ou peut-être même pire... Des larmes de chagrin et de rage mêlée dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Et puis après tout, à quoi bon ? Personne ne viendrait le blâmer de pleurer comme un gamin alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une chose dégoûtante et infiniment douloureuse ! Personne ne viendrait le consoler. Personne. Lincoln avait sa vie, sa nouvelle vie, cet odieux chantage ne s'adressait qu'à lui. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est que quelqu'un voulait lui pourrir l'existence. Et pourrir celle de Sara par la même occasion. _

_Presque mécaniquement, comme s'il se trouvait dans un cauchemar, Michael tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. A cet instant, il crut qu'il allait crever là, devant cette fichue porte._

_Il passa le seuil et la referma._

_Il marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à sa voiture, ignorant son cœur qui lui hurlait, non, plutôt qui lui ordonnait de remonter jusqu'à l'appartement de Sara et de se recoucher près d'elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais son esprit, qui lui lui criait de partir sans se retourner, remporta la bataille et Michael s'engouffra dans sa voiture, une sale nausée lui retournant l'estomac. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil au dossier posé sur la banquette arrière._

_Après une dizaines de kilomètres, il sortit de la ville. Il ne savait pas où il irait, ce qu'il ferait ; mais il était habitué à fuir, n'est-ce pas ? Il était habitué à mettre le plus de kilomètres possible entre lui et les choses qu'il voulait fuir. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ces choses, il ne voulait pas les fuir. Bien au contraire._

_Il roula sur encore cinq ou six kilomètres puis il fut contraint de s'arrêter. Il rangea la voiture sur le bas-côté, laissa le moteur tourner. Il sortit prestement du véhicule, en fit le tour, se plia en deux et vomit tripes et boyaux dans le fossé. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il reprit la route. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, ressassant d'horribles réflexions... _

_« Disparaître. Sara va sans aucun doute me rechercher. Et puis après...Refaire ma vie. Sans elle... »_

Une larme vint s'écraser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel Sara était assise. Sans prononcer un seul mot, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Michael la suivit du regard. Il vit Sara baisser la tête et enfouir son visage dans ses mains ; il voulut se lever et aller la serrer dans ses bras, rétablir un contact brisé il y avait de cela cinq ans... Mais il resta cloué au fauteuil, spectateur impuissant devant la tornade qui balayait une fois de plus la vie de Sara. Combien de fois allait-elle devoir reconstruire sa vie, trouver de nouveau repères, et essayer d'avancer ?

Pourtant, malgré sa propre tristesse, il continua d'expliquer les événements survenus cinq ans auparavant. Son récit avait jusque là été bref, il lui avait juste avoué les grandes lignes...

-Ce dossier qui se trouvait dans ma voiture... Il contenait des photos de toi, de nous, Sara. En noir et blanc. Il y en avait de lorsqu'on se trouvait au Panama, lorsqu'on se trouvait à la terrasse d'un café ou...ou lorsqu'on s'embrassait. Plusieurs autres te montrent à l'aéroport à Panama City, d'autres encore devant ton immeuble ou au supermarché... Ils t'ont suivis partout, pour me faire comprendre qu'il fallait que je fasse ce qu'ils voulaient.

Sara releva la tête, se retourna et posa ses yeux rougis sur Michael. Elle l'incitait à continuer.

-J'ai reçu ce dossier le jour qui suivit l'appel téléphonique. Ce type, dont je n'ai su le nom que plus tard, menaçait de s'en prendre à toi si je ne te quittais pas. Ce que j'ai fait cette fameuse nuit, Sara... Je ne devais pas le faire. Mais...je ne t'avais même pas...même pas dit au revoir. Alors j'ai pris des risques pour passer cette dernière nuit avec toi et je...

-Ce type...le coupa Sara d'une voix étouffée. Comment il s'appelle ?

-Bill Kim. Je suppose qu'il travaille pour la Compagnie. Il ne m'a dit son nom que lorsqu'il m'a rappelé, quelques jours après mon départ, pour « me féliciter », cracha Michael avec haine.

-Alors tout ça...Tout ça ...

Sara se trouvait dans un tel état de confusion qu'elle ne trouvait plus ses mots.

-John...reprit-elle. Il...Il était là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui. Lorsque toi tu ne l'étais pas. Lorsque je pensais que tu étais partit pour...pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Avec lui, j'ai trouvé de la stabilité.

Michael se leva et fit quelques pas dans la direction de Sara.

-Non...Arrêtes. Michael, je vais me marier dans quelques mois. John sait qui tu es, je lui ai parlé de toi, de nous, dans les grandes lignes. Mais je ne peux pas le quitter ! Pas comme ça !

Michael était bien conscient de l'affreux dilemme qui s'imposait à Sara. Mais la voir avec ce type le rendait dingue.

-Ils ne nous sépareront pas encore une fois, Sara. Ca m'est égal que tu sois avec Clayton ! Ca m'est égal que tu te maries bientôt ! Tout m'est égal ! Je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble à nouveau, rien d'autre.

-Mais qui te dit que ce Kim ne va pas encore une fois faire pression sur toi pour que tu t'en ailles ? Et pourquoi as-tu décidé de revenir au bout de cinq ans ? Qui te dit qu'ils nous laisseront tranquilles ??

Tant de questions et pas de réponses. Sara avait la désagréable sensation de se trouver au bord d'un précipice, et plus sa vie avançait, et plus elle s'approchait du bord...Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression de vaciller dangereusement, pour n'être plus qu'à deux doigts de tomber dans le vide.

Elle avait haï Michael pour être partit sans donner d'explication. Elle avait essayé de le considérer comme mort, de l'effacer de sa mémoire, toujours en vain. Alors elle l'avait relégué au fond d'elle-même, mais il était toujours là, toujours présent.

Et aujourd'hui que tout s'éclaircissait, les sentiments que Sara avaient pour Michael ressurgissaient, encore plus vivaces. Mais cette fois, il y avait John. John qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter du jour au lendemain, comme ça, parce qu'un homme qui l'avait laissé, certes par nécessité mais laissé quand même, se pointait et la suppliait de revenir vers lui.


	9. Chapter 9

-Je ne sais pas s'ils vont nous laisser enfin tranquille. Mais une chose est sûre : Je ne fuirais plus comme je l'ai fait il y a cinq ans. Ces photos de toi m'avaient poussé à partir. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient partout où nous étions, ils nous surveillaient sans cesse...Alors j'ai préféré partir plutôt que de te mettre en danger.

Bien que Sara comprenne l'attitude Michael, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait pu lui en parler, et ensemble, ils auraient trouvé une solution. Ce fut exactement ce qu'elle dit au jeune homme.

-Et on aurait fait quoi ? Fuir encore ? Vivre en regardant sans cesse derrière nous ? Je ne voulais pas de cette vie pour toi, Sara.

-C'est trop compliqué, Michael. Je ne peux pas prendre de décision comme ça, pas maintenant. Il faut...Je...Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Devant la confusion totale dans laquelle était plongée Sara, Michael décida de prendre les choses en main.

Il s'approcha de Sara et se planta devant elle. Puis il ancra son regard dans le sien.

-Sara, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Abasourdie, la jeune femme soutint le regard de Michael, qui se faisant plus pénétrant à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Vaincue, Sara baissa la tête et marmonna :

-Scofield, tu sais pertinemment quels sont mes sentiments à ton égard.

Puis, avec une détermination nouvelle :

-Tu me demandes de quitter l'homme avec lequel j'ai passé ces quatre dernières années, l'homme qui m'a aidé à surmonter ton départ. Certes, il n'est pas aussi parfait qu'il le paraît mais...Il était _là_ lorsque j'ai eu besoin de lui. Il était là, Michael.

-Sara, ce type, il...Il ne peut pas te rendre heureuse. Je t'ai observé à la soirée...Tu...Tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui.

-Tu crois que je le serais avec toi ?? Je devrais vivre dans la peur constante de me réveiller un matin pour découvrir que tu as pris la fuite parce que des fumiers dans le genre de Kim font pression sur toi ?? Comment pourrais-je être heureuse Michael ? Explique-moi.

Michael resta muet quelques instants.

Il pensait toujours que fuir avait été la meilleure solution ; mais Sara n'avait pas tort. De quel droit débarquait-il chez elle pour lui dire comment mener sa vie désormais ? C'était à Sara de choisir. N'empêche, rien que l'idée que la jeune femme passe le restant de ses jours avec cet homme...

-Je ne suis pas irréprochable dans cette histoire. Mais comprends-moi. J'ai agi uniquement dans le but de...

-De me protéger, je sais. Mais tout aurait été plus simple si tu m'en avais parlé, Michael. Qui es-tu pour décider de la direction que je veux donner à ma vie ? Qui étais-tu pour décider que je devais vivre sans toi et en sécurité ? Et si j'avais envie de vivre avec toi, Michael ? Même s'il aurait fallu être en danger permanent ?

Touché. Et...Coulé.

Sara avait entièrement raison.

Alors, même s'il lui en coûtait énormément de faire ça, même si les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis cinq ans auparavant ressurgissait maintenant, Michael se dirigea vers la porte, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Sara qui signifiait « Je t'aime. Si tu changes d'avis... »

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il avait l'horrible sensation de reproduire les mêmes gestes que cette nuit-là ... Seulement cette-fois, il respectait la décision de Sara.

La porte s'ouvrit et Michael fit un pas au dehors.

Un pas qui l'éloignait une fois de plus d'elle.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara avait l'impression de se trouver sous l'eau. Comme si les événements qu'elle était en train de vivre lui paraissaient lointains, comme sortis d'un autre monde ... Comme lorsqu'on est à la piscine et que, pour ne plus entendre les cris des gamins à côté, on plonge la tête sous l'eau. Et on n'entend plus rien. Sara n'entendait plus.

Et pourtant, il s'agissait de sa propre vie. Sa vie qui partait une fois de plus en morceaux. Comme la fois où elle avait laissé la porte ouverte à Michael. Ou lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, ce matin-là, et qu'elle avait vainement attendu le retour d'un homme qui n'était jamais revenu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et Sara lui en voulait pour ça : foutre une fois de plus sa vie en l'air.

Et quoi ? Elle allait le regarder partir, encore une fois ? Cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le retenir. Et aujourd'hui, c'était possible mais...Il y avait John. Comment pourrait-elle partir avec Michael, en laissant un mot à son futur mari disant « _Chéri, je me suis fait la belle avec le véritable amour de ma vie_. _Sans rancune ? » _? John n'était certes pas l'homme idéal, mais grâce à lui elle avait progressivement réussi à se reconstruire un semblant de vie. Qui sonnait faux, certes. Il n'empêchait qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir comme ça. Il fallait trouver une autre solution.

La porte s'était maintenant presque refermée sur Michael. Les larmes de Sara s'étaient taries, mais ses yeux brillaient toujours, signe que le calvaire qu'elle vivait était loin d'être terminé ...

-Attends.

Ce fut à peine un murmure. Mais ce fut suffisant à Michael. Le jeune homme revint sur ses pas et planta une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de Sara, sans dire un mot. Juste avec ce regard qui lui laissait le choix.

-Je...Je ne peux pas te laisser repartir comme ça. Pas encore une fois. Je hem ... Tu...Tu m'a tellement manqué.

Effort surhumain pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Surtout, reprendre sa vie en main.

Sara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tenta de soutenir le regard de Michael, toujours aussi pénétrant, toujours aussi sournois, comme s'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ...

Une vague de soulagement avait submergé le jeune homme lorsque Sara avait prononcé ce simple mot : « attends ». Il pensait que Sara avait tourné la page malgré ses sentiments, mais en même temps il espérait jusqu'à en devenir dingue que la jeune femme ne le repousse pas ... Après tout, elle avait entièrement raison. Qui était-il ? Scofield la Tornade ? Le type qui débarque et qui détruit tout sur son passage ?

Michael referma la porte. Bon sang. A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes ... Sentir encore une fois son corps contre le sien et l'odeur de ses cheveux ... Sentir cette chaleur qui se diffusait en lui chaque fois qu'elle était là ...

Mais il ne voulait pas l'influencer dans ses choix. Il ne voulait pas la contraindre de partir avec lui. Il voulait simplement qu'elle prenne la bonne décision. Pour elle.

Ce fut finalement Sara qui franchit la distance qui les séparaient. Depuis son départ, un manque qu'elle n'avait pu combler était présent en elle. Avec le temps, ce manque s'était fait moins présent, moins douloureux...mais il était toujours là. Et puis elle ne demandait rien de plus qu'une simple étreinte...Rien d'autre. Malgré le fait qu'elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait touché à Michael, il lui serait difficile de ne pas recommencer...


	11. Chapter 11

Sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, Sara fit quelques pas vers Michael, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il se contentait de l'observer, guettant le moment où les yeux de la jeune femme rencontreraient les siens. Et puis Sara leva le regard et ce fut comme si elle plongeait dans celui de Michael : retenir sa respiration et presque se noyer. Un concentré des émotions d'autrefois resurgit, et à cet instant elle ne pensa plus à John, à son futur mariage, à sa vie, à tout ce qui l'entourait : il n'y avait rien d'autre que Michael qui la contemplait avec ce sérieux et ce désir qui parfois la déstabilisait.

Quelques centimètres les séparaient désormais. La tension dans l'air était palpable, Sara ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir garder le contrôle d'elle-même très longtemps ; pourtant, elle se fit violence pour ne pas céder à l'attraction qui la poussait vers Michael.

La proximité de leur visage n'était qu'une souffrance de plus infligée au jeune homme. Les effluves du parfum de Sara l'enveloppaient telle des griffes qui peu à peu se refermaient sur lui jusqu'à l'en faire suffoquer. Il ne sut où il trouva la force de résister à l'envie d'embrasser Sara, tant ses lèvres étaient proches, à sa portée, là, tout près ...

La jeune femme détourna les yeux et vint se blottir contre Michael, frôlant de sa joue la sienne. Il referma ses bras sur le corps de Sara et caressa ses cheveux, savourant plus que de raison sa chaleur, son odeur et la délicieuse sensation d'euphorie qui l'emplissait.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Sara, murmura Michael.

Un frisson la parcourut alors que la main droite du jeune homme descendait un peu trop bas dans son dos, s'arrêtant juste au creux de ses reins, appréciant la douceur de la peau de la jeune femme qu'il devinait à travers le fin tissu du T-shirt noir. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, le silence uniquement troublé par le bruit de leur respiration et le tic-tac régulier de la pendule de la cuisine. Puis Sara s'arracha à cette étreinte à contre cœur, en prenant bien soin de ne pas recroiser le regard de Michael. Elle s'écarta de plusieurs pas avant de relever la tête, puis :

-Tu...tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose maintenant ?

-Je prendrais volontiers un café, répondit Michael d'une voix où perçait sa frustration.

« _Que Dieu bénisse l'inventeur du café !_ » pensa Sara en fuyant vers la cuisine.

Michael, un brin désorienté, alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Il écouta distraitement les bruits qui provenaient de la cuisine, des bruits qui trahissaient la nervosité de Sara.

Tout en versant de l'eau chaude dans la cafetière, la jeune femme se maudit pour avoir laissé parler son corps plutôt que sa raison : elle savait pertinemment que Michael Scofield était comme ces doses de morphine qu'elle s'injectait, avant : nécessaire, bienfaisante dans un certain sens seulement, mais surtout ... dangereuse. Terriblement dangereuse et en même temps horriblement nécessaire. Un foutu paradoxe.

Michael avala une gorgée de café brûlant puis reposa la tasse sur la table basse. Ils étaient là, comme deux adolescents : lui assis sur le bord du fauteuil, les mains nerveusement croisées, elle enfoncée dans le sofa, les jambes croisées, mordillant tout aussi nerveusement sa lèvres inférieure. Elle ne savait comment engager une conversation, n'importe laquelle, sur n'importe quoi, lui n'avait aucune de la manière de lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire, maintenant.

-Alors tu...tu es de nouveau médecin ?

Cette phrase avait brisé le silence comme on brise un vase en le faisant maladroitement tomber par terre.

-Oui, je travaille dans un hôpital de Chicago. Ce n'est pas ... Ce n'est pas le luxe mais je me contente de ça.

-Et ton travail n'est pas trop difficile ?

Question stupide, il le savait. Ridiculement stupide et horriblement hors de propos. Mais tout plutôt que de laisser le silence s'installer de nouveau.

-Je gère.

Parfait. Et maintenant ?

Michael attrapa de nouveau sa tasse, avala une autre gorgée de café brûlant. En voulant la reposer, sa main heurta la table et la tasse atterrit par terre, sur le magnifique tapis blanc.

Telle un ressort, Sara se leva et s'agenouilla précipitamment par terre pour éponger le liquide avec une serviette en papier. Michael fit de même, au même moment, au même instant. En une fraction de seconde, ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez, le visage à une dangereuse proximité, elle la main crispée sur une serviette en papier, la sienne posé sur celle de la jeune femme. Pendant un instant, le temps fut comme suspendu. Michael, presque malgré lui, approcha son visage un peu plus près. Sara sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres, cette main sur la sienne, cette foutu attirance qui...

Soudain, un bruit de moteur, tout près. Le claquement d'une portière. Et puis le sifflement joyeux d'un homme qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Aéroport international O'Hare de Chicago, quatre ans plus tôt_ **

_Une jeune femme au teint hâlé par le soleil et aux longs cheveux bruns éparpillés sur ses épaules marchait d'un pas rapide à travers le terminal de l'aéroport. Elle traînait derrière elle une valise et semblait perdue au milieu de l'agitation qui régnait dans ce stupide terminal, qui se remplissait de voyageurs à vue d'œil. La sensation d'étouffement qui l'avait saisit lorsqu'elle était montée dans l'avion ne la quittait plus. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, et vite. Elle sentait poindre la crise d'angoisse et dans l'état où elle se trouvait, elle risquait bien de finir à l'hôpital._

_Pressant encore le pas, elle se rua vers une des sorties et aspira une grande goulée d'air frais. Malgré la pollution qui stagnait sur Chicago, cela lui fit du bien et elle se dirigea vers sa voiture qu'elle avait laissée stationnée sur le parking de l'aéroport. _

_Une fois au volant de sa Smart noire qui aurait bien eu besoin d'être nettoyé, la jeune femme démarra et laissa le moteur tourner quelques instants. Le silence qui l'avait subitement enveloppé était plus pénible encore que le brouhaha du terminal ; ce silence la renvoyait constamment à ses réflexions plus horribles les unes que les autres. Machinalement, elle fouilla dans la poche droite de sa veste pour y chercher un chewing-gum-le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour combattre le stress, étrange certes mais efficace-et ses doigts rencontrèrent un bout de papier rigide, qu'elle extirpa de sa poche._

_Il s'agissait de son billet d'avion, un aller simple pour Khartoum, au Soudan. Ce simple nom fit ressurgir en elle des souvenirs atroces, des souvenirs qu'elle aurait bien voulu effacer, des souvenirs qui la meurtrissaient comme autant de griffes qui la blessaient chaque fois qu'elle y pensait._

** _Quelques jours avant de prendre l'avion pour rentrer, cette jeune femme s'était occupée de centaines de personnes atteintes d'un des fléaux de notre siècle : le SIDA. Des dizaines et des dizaines de gens affluaient vers le petit dispensaire qu'elle avait créé avec l'aide de médecins locaux dans la capitale. Des personnes de tous âges, des jeunes, des vieux, et même de jeunes enfants de six ou sept ans faisaient la queue pour recevoir le traitement approprié._ **

**_La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Toutes les tranches d'âges avaient besoin de médicaments contre le SIDA. Malgré la prévention et la sensibilisation, la plupart des populations croyaient que cette maladie n'arrivait qu'aux autres, et que faire l'amour sans préservatif, s'injecter de la drogue avec une seringue ayant servie plusieurs fois ne constituait pas de réel danger. Jusqu'au jour où ils tombaient malade._ **

**_Cette jeune femme, une Américaine d'une trentaine d'années, tentait tant bien que mal de faire face au flux ininterrompus de personnes qui affluaient de tous les côtés._ **

_**Alors qu'elle faisait une pause, assise sur un lit de camp vide, à l'écart de l'agitation qui régnait dans le dispensaire, elle les vit. Deux filles. Une adolescente et sa petite sœur, une gamine d'à peine cinq ans. Recroquevillées sur le sol, elles attendaient leur tour. La petite ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais sa grande sœur semblait complètement perdue, elle jetait des regards affolés autour d'elle et semblait prête à prendre sa petite sœur et à se tirer de cet endroit où régnaient la maladie et surtout, la peur. **_

**_Cette Américaine s'appelait Sara Tancredi. Après un an à poursuivre le fantôme de Michael Scofield, il avait bien fallu reprendre pied dans la réalité. Un petit hôpital l'avait engagé comme médecin, ce n'était pas le luxe mais elle se contentait de ça. Une autre année après avoir enfin émergé de la tornade de chagrin qui l'avait dévastée, Sara avait décidé de partir au Soudan combattre toutes les maladies qu'elle pourrait trouver. Si elle ne pouvait pas mettre une bonne gifle à Scofield pour l'avoir lâchement abandonnée, au moins pouvait-elle tenter d'endiguer des épidémies mortelles._ **

**_Les deux années auxquelles elle avait consacré son travail humanitaire touchaient à leur fin, et Sara devait repartir aux Etats-Unis dans quelques jours. Mais avant, il fallait lancer et faire connaître ce dispensaire à la population locale._ **

**_La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers les deux filles, auxquelles personnes ne faisaient vraiment attention. Elle s'agenouilla près de la plus âgée, en priant le ciel pour qu'elle parle anglais._ **

**_-Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ?_ **

**_L'adolescente la regarda avec un mélange de méfiance et d'espoir dans les yeux. Pus elle se décida à répondre._ **

**_-Je m'appelle Leïla, et voici ma petite sœur, Anissa._ **

**_- Très bien, vous allez me suivre, je vais vous soigner, d'accord ?_ **

_**Sara les entraîna vers le lit de camp où elle se reposait et les fit s'asseoir. La blouse blanche que portait la jeune femme devait sûrement inspirer confiance à l'aînée, car déjà son attitude se voulait moins méfiante. Sara s'agenouilla à ses pieds et désigna la petite Anissa.**_

**_-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Quelqu'un chez vous est malade ?_ **

**_La jeune femme espérait toujours, en voyant débarqué de tous jeunes enfants, qu'ils ne venaient que pour prévenir les médecins que quelqu'un chez eux était malade. Malheureusement, ses espoirs étaient vite déçus..._ _Leïla secoua la tête. Elle semblait gênée, comme si ce qu'elle allait révéler pouvait nuire à leur sécurité._ **

**_-Tu peux tout me dire, tu es en sécurité ici, la rassura Sara. Nous sommes ici pour t'aider._ **

**_Alors, et d'une voix à peine murmurée, Leïla livra son terrible secret à cette jeune femme qu'elle trouvait très sympathique. Il brillait dans ses yeux une lueur étrange, un mélange de chagrin et de bienveillance, ce incita la jeune fille à commencer son récit._ **

**_Son père, alcoolique depuis plusieurs années, était connu dans la famille pour multiplier les maîtresses. Sa femme n'en savait rien, ou alors elle faisait semblant de ne rien savoir ... Toujours est-il qu'un soir, quelques semaines auparavant, imbibé d'alcool et d'une violence inouïe, ce père s'était mis à frapper sa femme. Leïla et Anissa s'était cachées sous leur lit, dans leur chambre. Les cris et les pleurs de leur mère leur parvenaient, et, alors que Leïla se bouchait les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre, Anissa sortit prestement de dessous le lit pour stopper son père. Sa grande sœur savait bien que dans l'était dans lequel ce dernier se trouvait, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, et surtout pas une gamine de cinq ans ..._ **

**_Après s'être pris plusieurs coups, Anissa fut traînée jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents, où, dans sa rage destructrice, son père la viola, lui transmettant ainsi le virus du SIDA._ **

**_Leïla avait alors quitté la maison, emmenant sa petite sœur, pour fuir les violences de son père. Elle ne sut si sa mère était encore en vie ; tout ce qu'il lui importait désormais était de conduire Anissa chez un médecin. La sensibilisation et la prévention contre cette maladie affreuse avait portée ses fruits._ **

**_A la fin du récit de Leïla, Sara se sentit nauséeuse. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle attendait que la fatigue et les horreurs qu'elle voyait ici aient raison d'elle..._ _La jeune femme s'excusa auprès des deux filles, se dirigea d'un pas qu'elle voulait rassurant jusqu'aux toilettes, se précipita dans une cabine, s'y enferma et vomit le frugal petit déjeuner qu'elle avait avalé._**

_A bord de sa Smart noire, Sara sentit une irrépressible vague de chagrin déferler sur elle. Elle avait eu l'illusion d'arriver à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau depuis qu'elle avait ce job à l'hôpital. Mais cette mission humanitaire l'avait détruite. Anissa avait le virus du SIDA. Et au vu de l'état dans lequel Sara se trouvait, ses supérieurs avaient exigés d'elle qu'elle retourne aux Etats-Unis sans discuter. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui avait bien pu arriver aux deux filles._

_Mais ce n'était pas tout. Sara avait vu des bébés de quelques semaines crever de faim, des adolescents assassinés, des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes mourir de maladies qu'ici, dans les pays que l'ont disait développés, on soignait très bien._

_Des larmes brûlantes dévalèrent les joues de Sara sans qu'elle cherche à les retenir. La jeune femme avait la sale impression que cette fois, elle ne se relèverait pas. La sale impression de se trouver encore une fois au bord d'un précipice, et de n'être qu'à deux doigts d'y tomber. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas déjà en train de plonger dans l'abîme sans fond de la dépression. Depuis que Michael était partit, Sara n'avait plus rien eu à quoi se raccrocher. Et sauver des vies dans des pays ravagés par la guerre et la maladie lui avait donné un dégoût profond pour la vie en général. Malgré tout, elle tentait de faire face et de survivre plutôt que vivre. Certains jours étaient plus difficiles que d'autres._

_Rageusement, Sara donna plusieurs coups de poings au volant avant d'être secoué par les sanglots. Elle détestait sa vie. Elle se détestait._ _Elle n'aperçut pas tout de suite l'homme qui se dirigeait vers son véhicule, juste à côté du sien. Un architecte, au costume bien coupé et aux chaussures noires impeccables. Devant la détresse de sa voisine de parking, il frappa à la vitre. Sara l'abaissa et s'essuya les yeux._

_-Mademoiselle, vous avez l'air mal en point ! Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?_

_-Oui oui, très bien, bredouilla qui n'avait aucune envie de parler à quelqu'un._

_-Laissez-moi en douter. Si nous allions prendre un café, vous pourrez me raconter ce qui vous tourmente ? Au fait, je m'appelle John Clayton._


	13. Chapter 13

Aussi vite qu'elle s'était agenouillée pour éponger le café, Sara se releva et jeta un regard paniqué vers la porte d'entrée. Puis tout se passa très vite.

En quelques pas, Sara se trouva devant la fenêtre du salon qui permettait de voir l'entrée de la maison. Ce qu'elle vit ne fit qu'attiser sa panique : un homme, qui sifflotait nonchalamment, s'apprêtait à introduire sa clé dans la serrure de la porte. Le seul problème était que la porte était déjà ouverte ... et que cet homme s'avérait être John Clayton.

Sans perdre un instant, Sara retourna vers Michael, le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers les escaliers qui conduisait au sous-sol. Il émit une résistance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ? s'indigna Sara. S'il te voit ici, il va poser des questions, et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire le récit de mes aventures avec toi. Alors ...

Elle fut interrompue par le cliquetis de la serrure. Son cœur manqua un battement.

-Michael, je t'en prie, suis-moi et arrête de te conduire comme un gamin !

L'intéressé considéra Sara quelques instants puis jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas foutre en l'air maintenant ses chances de retourner auprès de la jeune femme. Alors, docilement, il se laissa entraîner au sous-sol, alors que la porte s'entrouvrait sur John. Sara dévala les escaliers, noyé dans la pénombre, ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la cave et le garage et y poussa Michael.

-Reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'il soit partit. Il a dû oublier ses...

Sara ? Ma chérie où es-tu ?

Sara baissa encore un peu la voix tout en jetant des regards paniqués à l'étage. Elle bénit l'escalier que l'architecte avait eu la bonne idée de construire en colimaçon.

-Il a dû oublier son téléphone ou un dossier. Tu restes ici, compris ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il te voit et qu'il commence à poser des questions.

Loin d'être paniqué à l'idée que Clayton puisse le trouver, Michael était plutôt amusé. Voir Sara dans un tel état de panique la rendait d'autant plus attirante... C'était un peu mesquin, certes... Le jeune homme était plongé dans la pénombre du sous-sol, alors que Sara se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte. Un dernier regard vers lui et la jeune femme commença à la refermer tout en ne quittant pas des yeux les escaliers, comme si John pouvait débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Sans qu'elle le voie venir, elle fut happée à l'intérieur du sous-sol. La porte se referma alors que son prénom résonnait une fois dans de plus dans la maison...

-Michael, qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ?

Elle ne voyait rien, pas même les contours du visage de Michael. Sara se trouvait dans le noir total, ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Tout autour d'elle était noir, imperceptible et indiscernable. Elle n'entendait que sa propre respiration et celle de Michael, quelque part, perdue au milieu de cette mer d'obscurité.

-Michael, chuchota-t-elle, comme si John pouvait l'entendre à l'étage. Qu'est-ce que tu...

Une main, sur sa joue, puis une autre sur sa hanche. Ce simple contact lui fit subitement oublier, encore une fois, John, l'endroit et la situation plus que périlleuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait...  
Sara se laissa attirer contre Michael. Celui-ci fit courir sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre glissait de sa hanche jusque sous son T-shirt, caressant ses reins, remontant vers son dos. La respiration de Sara s'accéléra alors qu'elle sentit le souffle de Michael et la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et c'est avec un délicieux frisson qu'elle laissa le jeune homme dévorer son cou de baisers, embrasser son épaule droite, remonter vers son visage et effleurer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres ...

Malgré que Sara soit consciente des risques qu'elle encourait si John les surprenait ici et du fait qu'elle brise la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même de ne plus se laisser approcher par Michael Scofield, elle ne put résister à ce désir et cette attirance qui avaient refait surface en elle aussi vite qu'un feu embraserait un tas de paille. Même si elle l'aurait voulu, son corps n'aurait pu s'arracher à cette étreinte qu'elle avait, au fond d'elle-même, si ardemment souhaitée depuis la seconde où son regard s'était posé sur Michael.

Lorsque les baisers s'arrêtèrent, Sara sentit le visage de Michael à quelques millimètres seulement du sien. Le jeune homme entoura de ses bras la taille de Sara, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura:

-Dis-moi que tu va réfléchir, Sara. Je ne peux plus faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. J'ai vécu l'enfer pendant cinq ans, à te savoir si proche mais sans pouvoir t'approcher... Promets-moi que tu vas réfléchir à la possibilité de quitter ta vie pour en construire une avec moi... Jure-moi que tu vas y penser, Sara.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme appuya son front sur celui de Michael et caressa sa joue. Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et y déposa un furtif baiser.

-SARA !

La voix de John se fit plus pressante et surtout, plus proche ...

Michael saisit précipitemment les lèvres de la jeune femme tout en la faisant reculer vers la porte. Acculée contre le mur, Sara s'aggripa désespérement au jeune homme alors que sa langue goûtait à la douceur de la sienne. A cet instant elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, que cette foutue porte ne s'ouvre plus sur le monde extérieur. Elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à affronter ses responsabilités. Mais Sara Tancredi n'était pas ce genre de femme. Il fallait sortir et remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Même si quitter la chaleur de Michael était infiniment douloureux.

A tâtons, elle chercha la poignée de la porte, la trouva, la tourna et entrouvrit la porte, faisant pénétrer un fin rayon de lumière dans la pièce. Alors que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus intense, Michael y mit fin et recula d'un pas. Sara se sentit nue, privée du seul contact qui la faisait se sentir vivante.

D'une main, Michael ouvrit la porte et Sara sortit de la pièce, ses yeux accrochés à ceux du jeune homme. Lorsque ce dernier referma la porte et rompit le lien, Sara se détourna et remonta les escaliers


	14. Chapter 14

**Après avoir gravit la volée de marches qui menait à l'étage, Sara s'arrêta quelques instants. Une autre femme aurait tout abandonnée pour rejoindre le véritable homme de sa vie; mais pas elle. John avait été là dans les moments les plus durs, au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de quelqu'un près d'elle. Certes, au fil du temps elle avait découvert les nombreux défauts de son fiancé, mais rien n'effacera le fait que Sara devait en grande partie à John le fait qu'elle avait réussi à se relever des nombreuses difficultés qu'elle avait traversé.**

**Ce dernier déboula de la cuisine, son téléphone portable dernier cri à la main.**

**-Sara, bon sang, ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! Où étais-tu?**

_**"A la cave, John. A la cave."**_

**-Au garage, John, répondit-elle en essayant de se composer un visage impassible.**

_**"Pourvu qu'il ne pose pas de questions..."**_

**-Très bien ! J'avais simplement oublié mon téléphone. **

**Les yeux scotchés à l'écran de l'objet, John s'approcha de Sara, marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, releva la tête et voulut embrasser sa fiancée qui détourna la tête. Il n'embrassa que sa joue, sans s'inquiéter outre mesure.**

**Replongeant dans la liste de ses messages, John se dirigea vers la porte, esquissa un geste vers la poignée mais se ravisa.**

**-Tu n'as rien d'autre à te mettre? apostropha-t-il Sara en se retournant vers elle.**

**Surprise, la jeune femme le fixa quelques instants sans comprendre. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur son T-shirt noir informe et son vieux jean délavé.**

**-Tu possèdes des vêtements de la dernière mode, lui fit-il remarquer d'un ton pédant. Pourquoi diable t'entêtes-tu à porter ces choses sans formes et sans aucun attraits? Les épouses de mes collègues sont toujours impreccables, **_**elles.**_

**-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'habiller correctement, j'ai pris quelque jours de repos, je te le rappelle, répondit le plus posément possible Sara.**

**Elle se retint pour lui hurler de sortir d'ici et d'aller se marier avec un de ces top models qui pourrissent les beaux quartiers, de faire sa vie ailleurs et de la laisser tranquille. Les mots étaient au bord de ses lèvres, il ne manquait plus que le son pour envoyer bouler cet abruti qui croyait que la vie se résumait aux beaux vêtements et à l'image que les autre avaient de vous... Sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment, Sara établit une comparaison entre les deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans sa maison; la balance penchait indéniablement enfaveur de Michael. La jeune femme s'en voulut aussitôt de comparer ainsi deux hommes si différents; chaque personne avait ses défauts et ses qualités. Mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. John la jugeait sans cesse, il pinaillait sur tout: depuis les vêtements qu'elle portait même à l'abri des regards dans la maison, jusqu'au café qu'elle faisait moins bien, forcément, que la femme d'Untel, en passant par la maison qu'elle n'entretenait pas assez bien. Michael, quant à lui, était tout l'opposé: il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était et ne s'arrêtait pas aux simples apparences. C'était un homme vrai et sincère, qui ne s'attardait pas sur des futilités. **

**John se décida enfin à quitter la maison. Avant de refermer la porte, il jeta un regard à Sara et lui apprit qu'il rentrerait tard, "**_**réunion importante**_**", avait-il dit.**

_**"Bon débarras. Reste avec les gens qui te comprennent, John. Des gens assez bien pour toi."**_

**Lorsque la porte se ferma, Sara eut un pincement au coeur. Elle devait tant à cet homme... **

**--------**

**Dans l'obscurité de la cave, Michael écoutait son sang pulser jusque dans ses tempes. La main droite contre la porte, il laissait les images assaillirent son esprit, des images de ce qui venait juste de se passer...**

**Jamais il n'avait tant apprécié de se trouver avec Sara. Dans cette obscurité profonde, il avait pu se délecter de la simple présence de la jeune femme, de son corps contre le sien, de la chaleur de sa peau... Même s'il était bien conscient que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien: John avait beau être un prétentieux et un richard de la pire espèce, il n'empêchait qu'il faisait partie de la vie de la jeune femme, et Michael jugeait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de faire ainsi incursion dans l'existence de Sara, de lui ordonner de quitter son fiancé et de s'enfuir avec lui. On n'était pa dans un film, bon sang ! La douleur de se trouver loin de la femme qu'il aimait n'avait rien de fictive; et la solution a toute cette histoire ne se trouvait sûrement pas déjà écrite dans un quelquconque scénario.**

**Au dessus de lui, la porte d'entrée claqua. Un silence pesant s'installa; Michael entrouvrit la porte tendit l'oreille. Rien.**

**Il fit quelques pas dans la lumière, attentif au moindre son, prêt à se planquer dans la cave s'il le fallait. Un coup d'oeil vers les escaliers, et il laissa se refermer la porte. Une marche, deux marches, trois marches ... **

**Une ombre apparut au-dessus de lui; surpris, le jeune homme leva les yeux et aperçut Sara qui descendait les escaliers, la mine sombre, les yeux brillants. Qu'est-ce que ce fumier lui avait encore fait?**

**-Sara? Ca ne va pas?**

**Il savait sa question stupide; comment cela pourrait-il aller ? **

**-Si, seulement... **

**La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens et remonta les escaliers. Michael put clairement apercevoir son geste pour essuyer une larme, et il la suivit, prêt à lui annoncer qu'il s'en allait, prêt à lui dire de l'oublier, de le rayer de sa vie, même s'il devait en crever de ne plus la voir. Il allait le faire, il allait dire à Sara de continuer son existence, que tout serait plus simple sans lui, que tout...**

**-Demain, à 10 heures, retrouve moi à Oak Park, au Buzz Café. **

**Sara se rendit à la cuisine, griffona une adresse sur un bout de papier, retourna au salon et le tendit à Michael.**

**Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux du jeune homme, et elle retint sa main dans la sienne. Une seconde fois, il l'attira à lui et happa avidement ses lèvres, jouant les prolongations du baiser de la cave laissé inachevé. **

**Alors que Michael fassait courir ses doigts sur son ventre et dans son dos, Sara lâcha un gémissement et prit conscience que la situation était un train de déraper. Elle invoqua toute la volonté qu'elle put pour se soustraire aux caresses du jeune homme et pour murmurer : **

**-Tu devrais partir.**

**A bout de souffle, Michael la contempla quelques instants. Son regard descendit vers ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux et recula.**

**-Demain, 10 heures, Oak Park, répéta-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. **

**Sara acquiesça.**

**-----**

**Une fois la porte de la maison refermée, Michael se dirigea vers sa voiture. Installé au volant, il reprit le papier et relut ce qui y était écrit : **

**Buzz Café ****  
****905 S. Lombard Ave  
Oak Park, IL 60304**


	15. Chapter 15

_**RendezVous au Buzz Cafe**_

**22h, Hôtel Days Inn Lincoln Park North**

**En arrivant sur Chicago, Michael avait décidé de prendre une chambre dans cet hôtel dont le nom lui rappelait son frère. Depuis la fin de la course pour la liberté, Lincoln avait peu à peu refait sa vie. Lorsqu'il avait été victime de cet odieux chantage, Michael n'avait pas jugé utile de le prévenir: à quoi bon le replonger dans toute cette sordide affaire ? La vie avait repris son cours, Lincoln avait retrouvé ses repères et surtout, il goûtait à sa nouvelle liberté.**

**Malgré que les deux frères se soient beaucoup rapprochés, Michael s'était peu à peu comme refermé sur lui-même. Il parlait moins de ses problèmes à son aîné, même s'ils se voyaient régulièrement; il intériorisait tout, ne laissait rien paraître; et lorsque Kim avait menacé Sara, Lincoln n'en avait rien su. Les photos de la jeune femme que contenait le dossier, la peur constante de la retrouver morte, et puis la douleur de savoir qu'il faudrait la quitter bientôt: Michael avait tout caché, tout enfoui, tout gardé pour lui. Faire cavalier seul lui paraissait la meilleur solution.**

**Ce soir-là, allongé sur le lit de sa chambre, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité, Michael se repassait mentalement le film de sa journée. Sa trop courte matinée avec Sara, et puis sa déambulation dans les rues de Chicago, l'esprit torturé par des sentiments contradictoires. Epuisé, il s'était finalement échoué dans sa chambre, et la solitude lui pesait plus que jamais. Plusieurs fois, il avait pensé téléphoner à Sara, et puis il avait renoncé. **

**--**

**Ce foutu téléphone qui ne voulait pas sonner. Assise à la table de la cuisine, Sara fixait le combiné posé dessus. S'il n'appelait pas, c'est qu'il devait dormir. Ou alors il se trouvait dehors, dans la rue. Ou alors ... **

_**"On dirait une ado, Sara. Ressaisis-toi ! "**_

**John dormait à l'étage. Mais elle, incapable de fermer l'oeil malgré la fatigue qui l'écrasait, était descendue attendre vainement qu'il l'appelle. Mais il n'appellait pas. La scène du matin se jouait dans sa tête, encore et encore. Dans sa tête, son choix était fait : c'était lui. Mais un lien particulier la liait à John, malgré son caractère de cochon et ses airs prétentieux. Michael était l'homme qu'elle aimait passionément, tandis que John représentait la stabilité... Cruel dilemne. Et puis en partant avec Michael, elle aurait eu l'impression d'avoir utilisé John comme un simple moyen pour combler le vide présent dans sa vie. Sara ne savait plus comment se sortir de cette situation inextricable. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle voulait être avec Michael, tout le temps, tout les jours, et qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas blesser John. Malheureusement, la jeune femme était consciente que ces deux choses n'étaient pas compatibles.**

**Lasse d'attendre, elle se leva et décida qu'il était temps d'aller essayer de dormir. Arriver demain au Buzz Cafe avec une tête de déterrée n'était pas dans ses plans. Alors que Sara sortait de la cuisine, le téléphone sonna.**

**--**

**Entendre sa voix. Rien que le son de sa voix, sa respiration dans le téléphone... Mais Michael savait qu'il en voudrait plus. **

**-Allô?**

**Il retint son souffle.**

**-Allô ?? M-Michael?**

**Bon sang.**

**-C'est moi.**

**-Je me doutais que c'était toi. Qui pourrait appeler à une heure aussi tardive?**

**Michael perçut son sourire dans sa voix.**

**-Désolé, je te dérange? **

**-Pas du tout.**

**Elle hésita à lui avouer qu'elle attendait son appel depuis des heures.**

**-Sara, jai envie de te voir. On... On pourait se rejoindre dans un café?**

**La proposition était tentante. Très tentante. Trop peut-être.**

**-Michael, si j'accepte nous savons tout les deux comment ça va se finir.**

**Sara put presque voir Michael fermer les yeux. Il soupira.**

**-Je sais mais...je n'arrive pas à dormir.**

**-Moi non plus.**

**A cette heure tardive de la nuit, alors que le ciel couleur d'encre était piqueté d'étoiles et que l'humidité tombait doucement sur la ville, Sara eut l'impression de retomber en enfance et de garder un secret qu'elle seule connaissait. Un frisson d'excitation la parcourut.**

**Accepter l'invitation de Michael, Sara en crevait d'envie. Seulement, elle savait pertinnement que cette soirée se terminerait dans la chambre d'hôtel du jeune homme, il n'y avait pas d'autre fin possible à cette histoire. Alors, pour la seconde fois, elle déclina l'invitation. Comme pour se convaincre elle-même du bien fondé de son refus.**

**-Ecoute Michael, on ne peut pas aller boire un verre dans un bar comme deux amis, et tu le sais très bien. Demain ... il faudra qu'on trouve une solution à tout ça, et rien d'autre.**

_**"Rien d'autre**_**."**

**Ces mots résonnèrent durement à l'oreille de Michael. Il sut qu'à la seconde où il la verrait, ce "rien d'autre" n'existerait plus. **

**A l'autre bout du fil, Sara espéra qu'il n'avait pas perçu l'hésitation dans sa voix.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Le lendemain matin, 6h30**_

**Lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle fit semblant de dormir. Elle ne le regarda pas s'habiller, mettre sa montre à son poignet gauche, et surtout, elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle sentit son regard sur elle. Et lorsque la porte se referma, elle ouvrit les yeux, s'étira et, avec un frisson de bien-être, remonta la couette jusque sous ses yeux. **

**Avant de s'endormir, Sara avait imaginé des tas de scénarios de son rendez vous avec Michael. Des tas, tous plus différents les uns que les autres... Mais qui avaient tous la même fin.**

**Cette situation l'effrayait et l'exaltait en même temps : et si John découvrait le pot aux roses ? Michael était l'homme qu'elle avait attendu pendant cinq ans, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer; il était la seule personne auprès de laquelle elle se sentait bien, vivante, aimée.**

**Ses yeux se mirent à la piquer, signe indénaible de fatigue. Sara les ferma et laissa le sommeil engourdir son corps et la soustraire à l'infernale ronde de questions qui tournait dans sa tête.**

**---**

**7h00, Hôtel Days Inn Lincoln Park North**

**Trois heures à attendre. Trois heures qui ne passaient pas, comme si le temps s'était subitement arrêté. **

**Michael faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre depuis 6h30 ce matin. Habillé, rasé de frais, chemise blanche sur un pantalon noir, il se demandait si un jour, ce foutu temps arrêterait de s'étirer quand on voudrait qu'il passe plus vite. Et quand il passerait moins vite lorsqu'on voudrait qu'il s'arrête, pour ne pas perdre l'instant que l'on vit.**

**Le soleil se levait à peine. S'il allait marcher, ses pas le conduirait tout droit chez Sara. S'il allait chez Sara, il savait d'avance où il finirait sa matinée. **

**Alors il resta là, s'assit sur le lit et se força à ne pas regarder sa montre. **

**Michael alluma la télévision et tenta de se concentrer sur le journal du matin. Même si le visage de Sara flottait devant ses yeux. Même si ces foutues trois heures allaient être longues comme s'il s'agissait de trois siècles.**

**--**

**8h00**

**Sara se décida à s'extirper de son lit. A moitié reposée, elle alla se préparer un copieux petit déjeuner, se forçant à l'avaler malgré le noeud dans son estomac. **

**Puis elle fouilla dans l'armoire de sa chambre, pour en sortir une chemise blanche cintrée et un joli pantalon noir. Dans sa commode, elle hésita longuement devant ses sous-vêtements. Elle décida de ne pas se voiler la face : elle savait très bien comment se finirait cette journée...Même si elle n'était pas très sûre de le vouloir, elle était bien consciente qu'une fois près de Michael, ses doutes s'envoleraient et qu'il ne resterait plus qu'eux, eux seuls avec leur désir et leur irrépréssible envie d'être tout les deux.**

**Sara s'empara de son plus bel ensemble et fila dans la salle de bain. On ne vit qu'une fois, après tout ...**

**--**

**9h30**

**Michael dut se faire violence pour ne pas monter tout de suite dans sa voiture et prendre la direction du café. Il était trop tôt, et il ne voulait pas non plus faire peur à Sara en se montrant trop entreprenant ... Bon sang ! Et dire que cinq ans plus tôt ils étaient prêt à passer leur vie ensemble ... Et aujourd'hui, il devait se retenir d'embrasser Sara, de toucher Sara, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, de lui dire toutes ces choses que l'on garde pour soit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard ...**

**Rageusement, Michael s'abattit sur son lit, pensant à la dernière minute qu'il allait sans doute froisser sa belle chemise blanche ... Oh et puis tant pis. Au diable la chemise. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et laissa l'image de Sara envahir son esprit.**

**--**

**Habillée, légèrement parfumée et maquillée, Sara quitta la maison, s'engouffra dans sa voiture, mit le contact et prit la route.**


	17. Chapter 17

**RendezVous at the Buzz Cafe**

**9h45**

**Les trois ou quatres places de parking devant le café étaient prises. Avec un soupir d'agacement, la jeune femme alla se garer plus loin.**

**Alors que le moteur ronronnait, Sara laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux et appuya son front contre le volant. Jamais elle n'avait été autant déchirée entre des sentiments contraires. L'envie de rejoindre Michael brûlait en elle, comme un gigantesque feu qui faisait flamber tout le reste, mais en même temps, Sara pensa à John, John qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir, John qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre pour un vulgaire "bouche-trou", pour la personne qui l'avait remise sur pied et qu'elle quittait maintenant parce qu'elle avait trouvé mieux ailleurs. **

**Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Ignorer la présence de Michael à Chicago ? Faire comme si elle ne l'aimait pas ? Faire comme s'il n'avait été qu'une passade, une histoire sans lendemain, alors qu'elle avait tant espéré son retour ?**

**Non. Sara ne pouvait pas faire ça, même si la culpabilité la rongeait. Repousser Michael aurait été comme nier une partie de sa vie. **

**La jeune femme éteignit le moteur et sortit de la voiture. Tout en la verrouillant, elle jeta de furtifs regards à droite et à gauche : est-ce que Michael était déjà là ?**

**---**

**9h45, Hôtel Days Inn Lincoln Park North**

**Il s'était toujours dit que les tuiles arrivaient au moment où il ne fallait pas. Et ce jour-là, il ne dérogea pas à la règle : sa voiture refusait de démarrer, et ce depuis plus d'une demi-heure. A 9h30, lassé de contempler le plafond, il s'était levé, engouffré dans le véhicule et il avait tourné la clé de contact. Et obtenu aucun résultat. Cette foutue voiture ne voulait visiblement pas le conduire la où il le voulait ...**

**Après une centaine de tentatives, le moteur toussa et la voiture consentit enfin à démarrer. Michael ne savait pas si cette épave l'emmènerait jusqu'au café ... Il finirait à pied s'il le fallait. En attendant, il donna un rageur coup de volant pour prendre la route. Que le destin le veuille ou non, il rejoindrait Sara.**

**-**

**Elle avait toujours aimé cet endroit. Une grande façade blanche percée de plusieurs fenêtres rappelait les saloons des westerns, tandis qu'une pancarte noire indiquait le nom du café en lettres blanches elles aussi.**

**Sara pénétra dans l'établissement et sourit en contemplant la décoration. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait emmené John ici : il avait trouvé cet endroit trop kitsch, trop décoré, pas assez sobre. Sara s'était tout de suite sentie à son aise dans ce lieu aux murs vert olive et violet décorés de peintures et de photographies d'artistes locaux. Dans ce café, on pouvait aussi bien boire un simple café que prendre son déjeuner ; de plus, les plats étaient réalisés selon les recettes locales. Ainsi, les desserts proposés étaient fait par des boulangers de la région.**

**Le Buzz Cafe était un endroit où l'on pouvait se détendre et parfait pour les conversations. Et cela arrangeait bien Sara qui avait la ferme intention d'exposer son point de vue à Michael.**

**La jeune femme alla s'installer dans le fond du Buzz, alors que déjà, une serveuse vêtue d'un uniforme bleu foncé s'avançait vers elle.**

**-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, Madame ?**

**-Un café, s'il vous plaît. Avec un sucre et un peu de lait, merci.**

**-Très bien!**

**Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Sara reporta son regard sur les quelques personnes présentes: un vieux monsieur qui lisait le journal ainsi qu'une jeune femme, visiblement enceinte.**

**Une bonne odeur de café, de pancakes et de chocolat chaud flottait dans l'air. Alors que la serveuse lui apportait ce qu'elle avait commandé, Sara commença à jeter de furtifs regards vers la porte d'entrée, et à sa montre, par la même occasion.**

**-**

**10h00, à 100 mètres du Buzz Cafe, Oak Park, Illinois**

**Avec un soupir de soulagement, Michael gara sa voiture à une centaine de mètres du café, juste à côté d'une voiture qui lui semblait étrangement familière...Il réalisa quelques secondes plus tard qu'il s'agissait de celle de Sara.**

**Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brusquement. De ce rendez-vous allait dépendre le reste de sa vie : et même si Sara répondait à ses baisers et laissait libre cours à son désir, une question restait tout de même en suspens : était-elle prête à quitter sa vie actuelle pour reconstruire une relation suspendue cinq ans plus tôt ? Et surtout, lui avait-elle pardonné d'être partit comme un lâche ?**

**Michael longea le parking et sans plus réfléchir, entra dans le café.**

**-----**

_**Cinq ans plus tôt, appartement de Sara Tancredi, 7h00**_

_**Lorsqu'elle sortit du sommeil, elle se sentit bien, bien comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. La couette qui avait abrité cette fabuleuse nuit laissait juste voir son visage, à moitié recouvert par ses cheveux bruns, et ses épaules nues. **_

_**Sara ne voulait pas bouger, de peur de perdre la chaleur dans laquelle elle baignait; mais elle voulait le toucher, toucher Michael, pour se persuader que cette nuit n'avait pas été un rêve. **_

_**Elle bougea doucement son bras gauche et le fit glisser jusqu'à la place où devait se trouver son amant.**_

_**Vide. La couette avait cependant gardé un peu de sa chaleur...**_

_**Avec un grognement de mécontement, Sara s'étira et se mit assise, serrant le drap contre elle. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, puis dans les coins de la chambre : ses vêtements étaient toujours là, éparpillés un peu partout, mais ceux de Michael avait disparu.**_

_**"Il a dû aller acheter à manger."**_

_**Ce fut ce que Sara pensa. **_

_**Elle passa rapidement sous la douche, enfila de nouveaux vêtements (moins froissés que ceux qu'elle portait la veille ), et but une tasse de café. **_

_**Et attendit.**_

_**8h00. 9h00. 10h00. 14h00. 17h00. 22h00.**_

_**Sara ne resta bien sûr pas assise sur ce foutu canapé toute la journée. Non, elle fit un peu de ménage, déplaça quelques objets, les remit à leur place, regarda la rediffusion d'un film qu'elle devait avoir vu au moins cent fois, grignota quelque chose à midi.**_

_**Ce n'est que vers 14h00 qu'une sourde angoisse naquit en elle. **_

_**Sara essaya d'appeler sur le téléphone portable de Michael. Elle tomba sur le répondeur.**_

_**Après la troisième tentative, elle laissa un message.**_

_**Elle téléphona même à Lincoln. Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis qu'ils étaient revenu du Panama. **_

_**A la fin de la journée, Sara sentit des larmes sourdent au coin de ses yeux. Un geste rageur les effaçèrent.**_

_**La nuit, elle ne dormit pas vraiment. Ou d'un sommeil plus qu'agité.**_

_**Le lendemain, Sara parcourut la ville. Elle se rendit dans des bars, dans la moitié des hôtels de la ville.**_

_**Le soir, exténuée, à bout de force et au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle s'écroula son lit.**_

_**Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ? Où était-il? Comment allait-il ? **_

_**Un tas de questions taraudaient Sara. Mais la pire, et qui restait bien évidemment sans réponse, était: Où était -il? **_

_**-**_

_**Trois jours plus tard, Sara embarquait pour le Panama, dans l'espoir que Michael y serait. Sans en parler à personne. Pas même à Lincoln. Un pressentiment la poussait à croire qu'il était partit à cause d'elle. Inutile d'ameuter tout le monde.**_

_**Elle interrogea le maximum de personnes. **_

_**Mais personne n'avait vu Michael Scofield. **_

_**L'homme qui lui avait fait passer une nuit extraordinaire. L'homme qu'elle s'attendait à trouver à son réveil. L'homme avec qui elle aurait voulu partager son petit déjeuner.**_

_**L'homme qu'elle aimait.**_

_**---**_

_**Quelques part aux Etats Unis **_

_**"Michael, c'est moi. J'ignore où tu es mais reviens vite. Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? Je t'attends. Je t'ai..."**_

_**Il coupa le téléphone avant d'écouter la suite du message que Sara lui avait laissé sur son répondeur.**_

_**Michael laissa des larmes de rage dévaler ses joues et fracassa le téléphone sur le sol. **_

_**Qui se brisa en mille morceaux.**_

_**Comme sa vie.**_

**--**

**Aujourd'hui, The Buzz Cafe, 10h00 et des poussières**

**C'était étrange comme le monde s'arrêtait de tourner lorsque Michael voyait Sara. Comme si les heures, les minutes et les secondes ne passaient plus. Comme si tout autour de lui n'existait pas. Il n'y avait qu'elle.**

**Lorsqu'il était entré dans le Buzz, Michael avait observé la décoration. Et il avait aussitôt pensé que c'était tout Sara. Inattendu. Vivant. **

**Et puis il avait regardé au fond du café. Et il l'avait vu.**

**Assise, les mains refermées autour d'une tasse, de café probablement. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon flou d'où s'échappait quelques mèches brunes qui venaient encadrer son visage. Elle portait une chemise blanche. Comme la sienne. **

**Sara semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne leva pas la tête.**

**Michael commanda un café et se dirigea vers le fond du Buzz.**

**Elle leva enfin la tête.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Un lien invisible s'était tissé entre Michael et Sara. Lui, sa tasse de café à la main, ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle, la sienne serrée dans entre ses doigts, soutenait son regard. **

**En le voyant, on aurait dit un funambule, perché à des kilomètres du sol, fixant un point devant lui pour ne pas tomber.**

**-Toi et la ponctualité, ça fait deux, le taquina Sara lorsqu'il fut devant la table.**

**-Tu plaisantes, dit-il en posant sa tasse sur la table, l'air faussement offusqué. Il est à peine ...**

**Il consulta sa montre.**

**-10h10. Juste un peu en retard alors.**

**Sara sourit et reporta son attention sur son café. L'angoisse qui avait naquit en elle à la vue de Michael augmenta d'un cran. Elle voulait clairement faire comprendre au jeune homme que son choix n'était pas simple : malgré ses sentiments pour lui, quitter John ne s'avérait pas si facile. **

**Michael s'était assis et la regardait, tentant visiblement de savoir à quoi pensait la jeune femme. Lui aussi se sentait mal à l'aise. Comme un cheveux sur la soupe, il débarquait là et sacageait une fois de plus la vie de Sara. Et il était là, assis en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle prenne une décision. Seule. Encore.**

**- Michael, si je t'ai amené ici c'est uniquement dans le but de trouver une solution à tout ça.**

**Sara leva la tête. Lorsqu'il rencontra son regard, le jeune homme baissa à son tour la tête. **

**-Je sais, murmura-t-il.**

**Elle soupira. Ca n'allait vraiment pas être facile, mais il fallait dire les choses clairement...**

**-Michael.**

**Il cessa de fixer sa tasse et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sara. Qui se sentit légèrement déstabilisée. **

**-Je ... Je t'ai détesté pour être parti comme ça. A vrai dire, j'en voulais à la terre entière. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai enduré pendant des semaines ? **

**Piqué au vif, Michael encaissa le coup et attendit la suite.**

**-J'ai parcouru des milleirs de kilomètres pour te retrouver. Ne sachant pas si tu étais mort ou vivant, quelque part ... J'ai été dans des endroits dont je pensais ne pas me sortir vivante. J'ai parlé à des gens qui m'aurait volontiers kidnappée ou tuée ... Et au bout du compte, j'ai dû me résoudre au fait que tu ne reviendrais sans doute pas. Je suis alors partie et j'ai ehm ... j'ai consacré mon temps à des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la misère la plus totale. C'est en partie grâce à eux que j'ai pu peu à peu me reconstruire. Car j'ai vu de mes propres yeux qu'il y a bien pire que de perdre ...**

**Sara marqua une pause puis prit une profonde inspiration. **

**- ... Que de perdre l'homme de sa vie.**

**-Sara, si tu ...**

**- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Il y a eu John, ensuite. **

**Elle ancra son regard dans le sien.**

**-John qui a achevé de me remettre debout. Sans lui, j'aurais sans doute replongé dans la drogue et ehm ... Je ne serais sans soute pas là à te parler, Michael.**

**-J'ai fait une énorme bêtise, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, Sara. Mais... A l'époque je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution. Je ne voyais pas d'autre ..**

**-Je sais tout ça ! Aujourd'hui, je connais les raisons qui t'ont poussé à agir ainsi, et tout est plus clair. J'aurais seulement voulu que ... Que tu me parles, Michael. Nous avons affronté bien pire, ça n'était qu'une épreuve de plus ! **

**Sara marqua une pause.**

**-Bon sang, j'ai l'horrible impression d'avoir ...comme perdu cinq ans de ma vie. Et d'être une sale garce. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que John n'était rien d'autre qu'un ... une sorte de substitut, une bouée de sauvetage... Et je ...**

**-C'est moi qui est commis une erreur Sara, pas toi. C'est à cause de moi que tu as failli replonger, à cause de moi que tu t'es accroché à ce que tu pouvais, à cause de moi que tu te sens si mal aujourd'hui.**

**Sara contempla Michael quelques instants et crut déceler dans ses yeux tout le remord qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle décida d'être franche avec lui, ça ne servait à rien de se voiler la face et de faire durer ses souffrances aussi bien que celles de Michael.**

**-Tu sais Michael ... Il fait que je t'avoue quelque chose.**

**Un peu gênée, Sara replongea son regard dans son café, tellement moins attractif que les yeux de l'homme assis en face d'elle ...**

**-Je ehm ...**

**Michael cherchait à capter le regard de la jeune femme, mais peine perdue, cette dernière gardait obstinément la tête baissée.**

**-Je crois, enfin je pense, que j'avais fait mon choix bien avant aujourd'hui.**

**-Ton choix ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Michael qui sentit une bouffée d'espoir jaillir en lui.**

**-Depuis l'instant où je t'ai revu, à la soirée de Noël je... je crois que je n'ai ensuite jamais cessé de vouloir revenir vers toi.**

**-----------**

**En face du Buzz Cafe, au même moment**

**Nathan Ward n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir des remords. Loin de là. Lorsque la Compagnie l'avait contacté pour "accomplir un travail utile à la sécurité publique", il avait tout de suite rappliqué. Ce chinois, ce Kim, ne lui en avait pas dit plus: il devait le tuer, c'était tout. Lui et sa copine.**

**Nathan se trouvait devant le Buzz Cafe. Un horrible truc style western. L'intérieur ne devait pas être beaucoup mieux. Avec un soupir, Nathan fit quelques pas, regarda à droite et à gauche, et entra dans l'établissement.**

**Les mots du Chinois lui revinrent en mémoire.**

_**"Vous devez les tuer. Tout les deux. Peu importe où vous vous trouverez. Tuez-les. Michael Scofield et Sara Tancredi doivent être mort avant midi."**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Michael resta un instant interdit. Il savait que Sara ne l'avait pas oublié, la cave s'en souvenait mais ... cet aveu qu'elle venait de lui faire, jamais il ne s'en serait douté.**

**-Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Michael. **

**-Désolé mais ... je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Tu comptes vraiment quitter John ?**

**-Eh bien... Oui. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te dise de foutre le camp et de ne plus jamais revenir ?**

**-Non c'est... (Michael sourit) ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre.**

**-Très bien. Parce que ... je vais avoir besoin de toi, murmura Sara en redevenant sérieuse. De toi, de ton soutien et je ... bon sang, je me sens horriblement mal !**

**Ses mains abandonnèrent sa tasse vide pour venir se poser sur la table. Elle eut toute la peine du monde à retenir ses larmes, tant avouer sa décision était difficile. Garder quelque chose pour soi était une chose, mais le dire et mettre des mots dessus en était une autre ...**

**Touché par la tristesse de celle qu'il aimait, Michael avança sa main sur la table et la posa sur celle de Sara. La jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien et s'abandonna à ce contact, tant il était réconfortant et apaisant.**

**Délicatement, il retourna la main de Sara et commença à tracer de petits cercles à l'intérieur de sa paume, tout en gardant ses yeux ancrés aux siens. Il aurait tellement voulu lui exprimer son soutien autrement qu'avec des mots ! Il se sentait terriblement responsable, et à cet instant il aurait voulu que ses doigts sur la peau de la jeune femme lui fassent comprendre à quel point il l'aimait et combien il s'en voulait ...**

**Il remonta doucement le long de son poignet alors que Sara referma sa main sur le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, juste pour sentir ce sentiment intense qui les envahissait tout les eux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Comme si tout était possible, comme si rien n'était insurmontable.**

**----**

**C'était bien ce que Nathan pensait. La décoration était horrible. **

**Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il se dirigea directement vers le comptoir et commanda un café. Café qu'il n'allait pas boire. Il avait autre chose à faire. Un rapide coup d'oeil en direction des clients. Un vieux, une femme enceinte et ... bon sang. Eux. Main dans la main. Pathétique.**

**Nathan Ward n'était pas censé savoir pourquoi il devait tuer Scofield et Tancredi. On lui avait juste dit qu'il s'agissait de sécurité publique. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. **

**Alors il avait risqué sa peau et surpris une conversation entre ce Chinois, ce Kim, et un autre homme. Apparemment, ils suivaient Scofield depuis pas mal de temps. Nathan avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de chantage: si Scofield ne quittait pas Tancredi, elle allait avoir de sérieux ennuis... **

**Mais cinq ans après, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui, il était revenu vers elle. Et ça ne plaisait pas à Kim qui voulait à tout pris pourrir la vie de Scofield jusqu'au bout. Il fallait donc les tuer. C'était ridicule, avait d'abord pensé Nathan. Pourquoi tuer un homme si on veut lui pourrir la vie, hein ? **

**C'était là tout l'intérêt : Nathan devait d'abord tuer la femme, et ensuite seulement Scofield. De cette façon, on détruisait sa vie et on la lui prennait en même temps. Parfait.**

**Nathan allait donc exécuter les ordres. Pour Kim, peu importait comment et où il allait faire le sale boulot: tout ce qui importait, c'était que Michael voit Sara mourir, puis qu'il meure à son tour. Comme ça, plus de problème. On se débarassait d'un éventuel problème de vengeance.**

**Nathan observa Michael et Sara pendant quelques secondes. N'importe qui aurait été touché de voir ce couple, les mains entrelacées; mais pas lui. Lui, il voyait seulement ses deux victimes. **

**Il s'empara de sa tasse et alla s'asseoir derrière eux.**

**---**

**Michael avait développé, depuis son séjour à Fox River, une sorte de don pour sentir le danger. Il se manifestait comme par un pressentiment, une sourde impression, une sorte de malaise. Et alors qu'il caressait le dos de la main de Sara, cette impression ressurgit en lui, comme lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une situation périlleuse au pénitencier ...**

**Il fronça les sourcils.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Michael ? s'enquit Sara.**

**-Rien, c'est.. ce n'est rien, tenta-t-il de la rassurer en souriant.**

**Le jeune homme décida de faire abstraction de ce foutu pressentiment en mettant ça sur le compte du stress. De toute façon, qui aurait pu savoir qu'il avair repris contact avec Sara ?**

**Cette dernière ne fut pas dupe; elle connaissait bien ce visage, celui qu'avait Michael à cet instant, marqué par une inquiétude qu'il tentait (mal) de cacher.**

**Sara regarda autour d'elle. Le vieil homme était toujours là, la femme enceinte aussi et... bon sang, cet homme qui était en train de la regarder et qui avait subitement tourné les yeux lorsqu'elle avait tourné la tête dans sa direction.**

**C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme commença à s'inquiéter, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.**

**-Michael.**

**-Oui ?**

**-Embrasse-moi.**

**Il resta un instant interdit, alors qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il vit qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.**

**Alors Michael se leva légèrement de sa chaise, et Sara fit de même. Leur visage se rapprochèrent lentement, et alors qu'il crut qu'elle allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres seulement et murmura, d'une vois à peine audible:**

**-Ce type, derrière toi. Je crois qu'il n'est pas là pour boire un café, Michael.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Michael aurait sans aucun doute donné n'importe quoi pour que Sara n'ai pas prononcé cette phrase, pour que cet homme ne soit pas là, et pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Mais il resta à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage, ne pouvant croire que derrière lui se trouvait sans doute quelqu'un prêt à les tuer tout les deux...**

**Son esprit commença à fonctionner à toute vitesse, évaluant les risques, cherchant un plan, quelque chose, une issue, un ...**

**-Il faut qu'on parte, Michael. Maintenant.**

**-Je sais.**

**Il fit mine de se rassoir, mais perçut le regard que lui lança Sara, alors il comprit et rapprocha son visage, jusqu'à mêler sa respiration à celle de la jeune femme. Soudain, le tumulte dans sa tête s'arrêta, comme si son esprit était figé par le parfum de Sara, par la courbe de ses lèvres, par son si beau visage encadré par quelques mèches de cheveux bruns ...**

**Il effleura ses lèvres et elle posa sa main droite sur sa joue, oubliant pour un instant le danger qui avait tout à coup surgit au milieu de son café et de l'homme qu'elle avait tant envie d'embrasser. **

**Sara ferma les yeux alors que Michael captura ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser aussi doux qu'intense. La jeune femme serait bien resté quelques heures ainsi, mais Michael se recula légèrement et murmura: **

**-Il faut qu'on parte.**

**---**

**En passant devant la table de Nathan, Michael et Sara firent mine de ne pas le voir. Michael paya les consommations et ils sortirent du Buzz. Mais lorsque le jeune homme jeta un furtif regard en arrière, il vit ce qu'il s'attendait à voir: Nathan Ward sur leur talons.**

**--**

**Peu importait qu'ils le repère. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était les tuer. En pleine rue ou dans une ruelle sombre, il s'en fichait. Kim lui avait dit que s'il y avait des témoins, il s'en chargerait. Nathan n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ça.**

**Ce que Nathan ignorait, c'était que Kim faisait rarement ce qu'il disait. Et qu'il avait horreur de passer derrière quelqu'un pour arranger les choses.**

**--**

**Sara marchait devant à vive allure, lui était plus en arrière, surveillant leur poursuivant qui ne cessait de gagner du terrain. Soudain, elle sentit le souflle de Michael tout contre son oreille:**

**-Cours.**

**Alors elle se mit à courir. **

**--**

**Michael et Sara atteignirent bientôt le petit parking où était stationné leur véhicule respectifs. Mais Nathan ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser s'approcher d'un moyen de s'échapper : il dégaina son arme et tira en direction des deux fugitifs.**

**-- **

**Une balle siffla un peu trop près de son oreille. Sara étouffa un cri et s'accroupi derrière une voiture, bientôt imitée par Michael. **

**-Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une telle montée d'adrénaline, tenta de plaisanter Sara.**

**-Et ça te manquait, avoue.**

**Une autre balle siffla, un peu plus proche cette fois, et Sara perdit toute envie de rire. Ce salaud allait avoir leur peau s'ils ne sortaient pas très vite de là.**

**-Tu .. Tu n'aurais pas un plan ? **

**-Là tout de suite, je ne vois rien qui puisse nous sauver à part ta voiture ou la m...**

**-Scofield !! Sortez de là ou je vous jure que vous allez regarder votre copine mourir dans d'atroces souffrances! **

**Sara fit une grimace et murmura : **

**-Ca fait mauvais genre, dis comme ça ! **

**-Ecoute, on va essayer de rejoindre ta voiture, mais il va falloir courir vite. Tu es prête ?**

**-Non mais tant pis ! **

**Michael attrapa la main de Sara, et il se faufilèrent jusque vers l'avant du véhicule derrière lequel ils étaient cachés.**

**Nathan se trouvait deux voitures plus loin, fouillant le parking du regard, attentif à la moindre ombre sur le sol, au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement qu'il pourrait percevoir. L'arme brandie en avant, il se trouvait prêt à faire un carnage. **

**Le haut de la tête de Sara Tancredi fut visible quelques secondes à travers la vitre d'une voiture. Aussitôt, il pointa son arme en direction de la jeune femme et tira. La balle fit exploser le carreau.**

**---**

**Des éclats de verre manquèrent de peu le visage de Sara. Sans plus réfléchir, Michael l'entraîna et ils sortirent du couvert de la voiture pour se précipiter vers celle de Sara.**

**Saisissant cette occasion, Nathan se mit à leur poursuite, le doigt crispé sur la gâchette de son arme. Il sut qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre opportunité pour mettre Scofield et Tancredi six pieds sous terre. **

**--**

**Les quelques mètres qu'ils leur restèrent à franchir jusqu'au véhicule de Sara leur parurent être des kilomètres. Michael avançait vite, serrant la main de Sara dans la sienne, mais cette dernière, presque paralysée par la peur, ne cessait de jeter des regards en arrière, ce qui n'échappa pas à Nathan ...**

**--**

**Tancredi semblait au bout du rouleau. **_**"Un bon point pour moi"**_**, pensa Ward avec un sourire de satisfaction.**

**Ses deux victimes étaient presque parvenues à lui échapper, mais Nathan n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. En quelques enjambées, il rattrapa le retard qu'il avait pris à contempler avec délectation une Sara totalement déboussolée.**

**--**

**La jeune femme ne se souvenait pas avoir atteint un tel degré de peur depuis qu'elle était en couple avec John. La vie avec lui était paisible. Et Sara devait bien avouer que cette vie-là commençait à lui peser.**

**Ce n'était pas fuir qui lui manquait. C'était cette sensation qu'elle ressentait, celle de devoir courir pour sauver sa vie, courir pour se dire que l'on est encore en vie et que l'on ne veut pas mourir ... Avec John, sa vie semblait réglée, parfaite, à tel point que Sara avait l'impression de ne plus vivre mais de s'engluer dans un semblant d'existence morne et vide.**

**Quelques fois, elle avait un peu honte de penser ça. Qui voudrait vivre une vie où tout n'est que danger et fuite perpétuelle ? Qui n'aspirerait pas à une existence calme et tranquille, sans cinglés pour vous menacer de vous descendre ?**

**Sara pensait alors que la fuite, c'était un peu comme la drogue : on devenait vite accro. Et les gens qui n'y avait jamais goûté ne pouvait pas savoir.**

**--**

**Cinq mètres. C'était tout ce qu'il restait pour atteindre la voiture. Cinq mètres.**

**Nathan visa Sara. Et manqua de peu sa cible. Puis il visa Michael. Et eu le même succès.**

**Nathan était un bon tueur à gages, ça, aucun doute, mais question tir, il n'était pas le meilleur. Lui, sa spécialité, c'était la torture. Sa délecter de la peur sur le visage de ses victimes. Faire durer le spectacle. Au risque de laisser s'échapper ses proies.**

**Michael se rua sur la portière côté conducteur de la voiture de Sara et déverrouilla le véhicule. **

**Plusieurs autres balles sifflèrent, faisant exploser la vitre arrière, provoquant de multiples impacts dans la carrosserie.**

**Sara était à deux doigts de monter dans la voiture, lorsqu'une forte douleur irradia son bras droit. Elle hurla et tomba à genoux, la main crispée sur son épaule.**

**-SARA !!**

**Cette dernière lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir tant la douleur était insupportable. Appuyée contre la portière, elle tenta de se dire qu'elle en avait vu d'autres. Qu'elle survivrait. Mais subitement, elle n'y crut plus trop lorsqu'elle aperçut leur poursuivant à travers la vitre du véhicule en face d'elle.**


	21. Chapter 21

**-SARA ! MONTE DANS LA VOITURE !!**

**Michael avait entendu le coup de feu, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Sara était touchée ... **

**-Il m'a eu, Michael, il m'a ...**

**Le jeune homme se jeta presque sur le siège passager et jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la vitre : Sara était là, l'épaule en sang, le visage déformé par la terreur. **

**---**

**A cet instant, rien ne semblait pouvoir sortir Sara et Michael de ce guêpier. Nathan se rapprochait d'eux, le parking était désert, Sara était à deux doigts de s'évanouir et Michael n'arriverait jamais à la faire monter dans la voiture à temps. **

**Une même idée traversa alors leur esprit : celle que leur vie allaient s'arrêter. **

**Michael pensa qu'il avait perdu cinq ans de sa vie à jouer le jeu d'un enfoiré qui l'avait éloigné de la femme qu'il aimait ; et Sara pensa qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça, pas ici, pas maintenant. Il lui restait trop de choses à dire, à faire ...**

**Nathan apparut alors devant Sara, pointant son arme vers son autre bras, celui qui n'était pas blessé.**

**-On m'a dit de vous descendre l'un après l'autre, lança-t-il à l'intention de Michael, qui avait ouvert la portière, et de Sara. D'abord vous, Tancredi, et ensuite vous, Scofield. On m'a aussi dit de faire ça vite, et bien. Mais je préfère vous faire souffrir d'abord ...**

**Nathan s'apprêta à tirer sur Sara, non pas pour la tuer mais plutôt pour lui faire un mal de chien. **

**Michael sentait son sang pulser jusque dans ses oreilles, il ne pouvait pas n'y avoir aucune solution ! **

**Sara ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, s'attendant à entendre une détonation et à mourir de douleur. **

**-Hey, vous !! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**Michael, Sara et Nathan tournèrent et même temps la tête pour apercevoir un policier en uniforme, fixant nerveusement l'arme de Nathan, prêt à dégainer la sienne. Pétrifiée, Sara regarda ce dernier lever son pistolet en direction du policier, qui dégaina et fit de même. Mais Nathan fut beaucoup plus rapide; avant que le policier ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive, il était déjà mort, une balle en pleine tête.**

**Sara crut qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque tant son coeur battait vite. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et elle réagit à peine lorsque Michael la tira à bord du véhicule.**

**Nathan se retourna brusquement et lança un juron. Ce flic venait de tout faire foirer ! **

**Michael démarra en trombe et fit marche arrière, faisant crisser les pneus de la voiture de Sara.**

**Nathan vida son chargeur sur le véhicule, faisant exploser les dernière vitres, criblant la carrosserie de balles, alors que déjà, au loin, on entendait les sirènes des voitures de polices. C'en était fini de lui, Nathan le savait : il serait sans doute mort deux jours après avoir mis un pied dans une prison. Kim le lui avait bien fait comprendre : s'il échouait, il devait se considérer comme mort. Nathan était bien trop sûr de lui et il aimait trop faire durer les souffrances de ses victimes pour accomplir un travail vite et sans bavures. **

**---**

**A bout de nerfs et complètement paniquée, Sara observait sa blessure : heureusement, la balle n'avait fait que l'effleurer. Elle perdait néanmoins beaucoup de sang, il lui fallait du désinfectant et des bandages ... Qui se trouvait dans la malette de premiers secours, dans le coffre.**

**Cédant sous la douleur et la peur d'avoir failli mourir, elle se plia en deux, appuya sa main gauche sur le tableau de bord en face d'elle et posa sa tête sur son bras. Puis elle laissa ses larmes dévaler ses joues, alors que dans sa tête se succédaient toute une série d'images et d'émotions qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier : ce type, pointant son arme sur elle, l'impression terrifiante que tout allait s'arrêter, et puis ce policier, allongé par terre, une marre de sang autour de sa tête...**

**Michael, pied au plancher, emprunta une bretelle d'autoroute. Il ne savait pas où ils iraient mais il leur fallait quitter la ville au plus vite. Ce gars n'était sûrement pas le plus dangereux que la Compagnie pouvait leur envoyer ...**

**-Sara ?? Est-ce que ça va ?**

**Cette dernière releva la tête et Michael remarqua aussitôt son visage livide.**

**-Ca va, Michael, continue de rouler, ne t'arrête surtout pas. La balle n'a fait que m'effleurer.**

**-Mais il te faut quelque chose pour arrêter l'hémorragie !**

**-Ca va, je te dis ! **

**-Non, ça ne va pas ! **

**Sur ces mots, Michael se gara sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, descendit de la voiture, ouvrit le coffre et y farfouilla quelques secondes, avant d'y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Puis il remonta en voiture, donna la malette à Sara qui foudroya Michael du regard.**

**-Ce type est peut-être encore derrière nous !!**

**-Et alors ?? Tu préfères que je te laisse mourir en te vidant de ton sang ??**

**-Ca aurait peut-être mieux valu ! **

**-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dit, Sara.**

**Michael se sentait prêt à craquer lui aussi ; mais l'idée de devoir fuir le plus loin possible lui permit de garder les idées claires.**

**Alors que Sara faisait le nécessaire pour endiguer le flot de sang qui s'échappait de son bras, Michael lui jetait parfois de furtifs regards. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il l'avait laissée avec John, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ils ne seraient pas là à fuir encore, pour aller Dieu seul sait où ...**

**Sara sentit qu'elle était observée.**

**-Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu penses que tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Arrêtes.**

**-Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Tu ne seras pas dans cet état.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?? s'insurgea la jeune femme, la voix étranglée par des sanglots de colère, cette fois. Ils m'auraient peut-être retrouvée et tuée quand même !! Si je t'ai donné rendez-vous c'est parce que je le VOULAIS, Michael ! Pas parce que tu me faisais pitié !! Si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ça, laisses-moi ici, au bord de la route. Je me débrouillerais pour rentrer.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, protesta Michael alors que Sara grimaçait de douleur en enroulant un bandage autour de son bras. **

**-Si, tu l'a pensé, en tout cas! Ecoutes moi bien. Si je suis dans cette voiture avec toi, c'est parce que je t'aime, Michael. Je t'aime et j'ai envie qu'on s'en sorte ensemble. A quoi ça sert si on essaie de reconstruire quelque chose et qu'à la moindre difficulté tu fuis ? Tu ne me protèges pas en agissant ainsi, au contraire. C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin, de toi, tu comprends ?**

**Abasourdi par les paroles de Sara, Michael se rangea une nouvelle fois sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Le silence s'installe dans l'habitacle, uniquement troublé par le ronronnement du moteur. Surprise, la jeune femme lui lança un regard interrogatif.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu f...**

**Michael prit le visage de Sara entre ses mains et l'approcha du sien. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme, qui sentit toute sa tension l'abandonner.**

**-Je suis désolé, murmura Michael en s'écartant. Je n'aurai pas dû penser ça.**

**-Si tu crois que tu va t'en tirer comme ça ...**

**Sara saisit les lèvres du jeune homme, qui posa sa main sur ses reins puis remonta lentement vers sa nuque. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, Sara oublia complètement où elle se trouvait et même la douleur qui lui transperçait le bras. Rien d'autre n'existait que les lèvres de Michael contre les siennes, sa main dans son dos et l'autre perdue dans ses cheveux. **

**Sara voulut poser sa main droite sur l'épaule de Michael, mais une douleur fulgurante la rappela à l'ordre. Avec un grognement de douleur, Sara fut contrainte de mettre fin à leur baiser et de se rassoir correctement sur son siège.**

**-J'espère que tu as compris maintenant, plaisanta Sara avec une grimace de souffrance.**

**-C'était .. très clair, répondit Michael avec un sourire. Laisse-moi voir.**

**Sara lui tendit son bras. Délicatement, Michael retira le bandage et observa la blessure.**

**-Ca s'est presque arrêté, constata-t-il.**

**Puis il refit le bandage en le serrant un peu plus.**

**-On va rouler encore un peu, et on s'arrêtera dans un motel en dehors de la ville, ça te va ?**

**La jeune femme acquiesça et Michael reprit la route.**


	22. Chapter 22

**En arrivant dans la petite ville d'Aurora, non loin de Chicago, la blessure de Sara se remit à saigner.**

**-Il faut qu'on s'arrête dans une pharmacie, Michael.**

**-Tu n'a pas ce qu'il te faut dans le kit de premiers secours ?**

**-Si mais ... il va me falloir des points de suture.**

**Michael s'arrêta donc non loin d'une pharmacie.**

**-Soit prudente, Sara.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, je prend ce qu'il me faut et je reviens.**

**Michael repéra un magasin d'alimentation à quelques mètres seulement de la pharmacie.**

**-Je vais acheter de quoi manger, tu penses que tu y arrivera ?**

**-Bien sûr, répondit Sara d'une voix qui disait le contraire. **

**Avec une nouvelle grimace de douleur, la jeune femme enfila sa veste pour cacher sa chemise et son bandage tachés de sang. Puis elle sortit de la voiture sous le regard inquiet de Michael, traversa la rue et disparut dans la pharmacie.**

**--**

**Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, Sara en ressortit , un sachet en plastique dans une main, le visage plus pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Michael, qui avait acheté de quoi manger en deux minutes chrono, sortit de la voiture, s'empara du sac, le posa sur la banquette arrière, et se retourna juste à temps pour soutenir Sara qui manqua de s'écrouler.**

**-Bon sang, ce type ne t'a pas raté ! Assieds-toi une seconde.**

**La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son siège et ferma les yeux. **

**-Il faut qu'on s'arrête quelque part.**

**-Bien sûr. On ira dans le premier hôtel que l'on trouvera, d'accord? Tiens le coup, je t'en prie!**

**Michael remonta rapidement dans la voiture. Après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètres, il avisa un hôtel qui lui parut tout à fait convenable.**

**-Super, tu restes là, je réserve une chambre et je reviens te chercher. **

**---**

**Pénitencier de Fox River**

**La vie était parfois vraiment ironique. C'est ce que se disait Nathan Ward, attendant patiemment le visiteur qui voulait le voir. **

**Il voulait tuer Scofield, voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans la prison qui l'avait laissé échapper. **

**-Ward, votre visiteur est là.**

**Ce dernier s'attendait à n'importe qui sauf à lui.**

**-Nathan. J'espère que vous vous plaisez ici.**

**Un Asiatique, petit, un horrible sourire narquois aux lèvres.**

**-Vous vous rendez compte de la situation dans laquelle vous êtes, n'est-ce pas?**

**-Tout ce que je vois, c'est que je suis en taule, répondit Nathan d'un air désabusé.**

**-C'est exactement de ça que je parle, cracha son interlocuteur, la voix rendue sourde par la colère. Vous êtes en taule alors que Scofield et Tancredi sont toujours en vie.**

**-Ecoutez, Monsieur Kim, j'ai essayé de les avoir mais ce flic est arrivé et ...**

**-Je me fous que vous ayez **_**essayé **_**de les avoir !! Vous auriez **_**dû**_** les avoir ! Etait-ce si compliqué, Monsieur Ward ?**

**Ce dernier soupira et tritura nerveusement ses menottes.**

**-Je sais qui vous êtes, Ward. Vous êtes un pauvre type qui se passionne pour la torture et qui laisse systématiquement filer ses victimes. Vous êtes pathétique, conclut Kim en se levant. **

**Il fit le tour de la table, se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Nathan : **

**-Inutile de vous dire que vous ne reverrez jamais la lumière du soleil, Nathan.**

**Sur ces sinistres mots, Kim fit signe au gardien qui le fit sortir de la pièce.**

**---**

**Tant bien que mal, Michael réussit à conduire Sara jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait réservé. Il la déposa sur le lit, revint sur ses pas, verrouilla la porte et vint s'assoir près de la jeune femme.**

**-Tu va réussir à faire le nécessaire pour ta blessure ?**

**-Je ... Je n'en sais rien, Michael. Il faudra peut-être que tu m'aides ...**

**A bout de souffle et épuisée, Sara enfoui son visage dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Elle ne vit que le visage de ce policier, encore et encore ...**

**Michael passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.**

**-Ca va aller, on va s'en sortir ensemble, Sara. Tu te souviens ? Ensemble.**

**Avec un triste sourire, Sara lui fit part de ce qui l'obsédait depuis qu'il avaient pris la fuite.**

**- Je n'arrête pas de revoir le visage de ce policier que ce type a tué ... Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.**

**-Moi aussi ça m'obsède, cet homme ne méritait pas ça...**

**-Non, il ne le méritait pas. Il avait peut-être une famille, des enfants, une femme...**

**La voix brisée par les sanglots, Sara enfoui son visage dans le cou de Michael, qui décida de prendre les choses en mains.**

**-Hey, Sara. Sara, regarde-moi. Cet homme nous a sauvé la vie. C'est grâce à lui si nous sommes encore là. **

**Michael écarta quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui tombait sur son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.**

**-Il faut qu'on s'occupe de ta blessure.**

**Sara hocha la tête et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, alors que Michael vidait dessus le sac contenant les médicaments.**

**-Ehm... Il me faut du désinfectant, du fil de suture et une aiguille. **

**Michael farfouilla un instant parmi le tas de médicaments et trouva ce que Sara lui avait demandé.**

**-Il faut que tu désinfectes l'aiguille, et que tu passes le fil dedans. Je ferais la suite.**

**Michael, qui était en train d'ouvrir la bouteille de désinfectant, suspendit son geste.**

**-Je ne te laisserais pas te recoudre toute seule, Sara. Ne comptes pas là-dessus.**

**-Je l'ai fait une fois, je peux le refaire, tu sais.**

**-Justement. Aujourd'hui je suis là, et je ne te laisserais pas faire ça toute seule.**

**Sara fut amusée de l'expression déterminée sur le visage de Michael. Elle sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne, en signe de remerciement.**

**Après avoir fait le nécessaire, Michael prit une profonde inspiration, s'installa correctement et approcha l'aiguille du bras de Sara.**

**-On dirait que les rôles sont inversés.**

**Le jeune homme sourit à l'évocation de leur passé à Fox River, puis redevint grave.**

**-Je peux le faire, si tu ne veux pas, répéta Sara.**

**-Non, je vais le faire. A moins que tu n'aies pas confiance en mes compétences de chirurgien ?**

**-Si, bien sûr, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que j'ai fait à Gila.**

**-Très bien. C'est partit.**


	23. Chapter 23

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas ôté sa chemise blanche, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus très blanche. Il lui avait simplement remonté sa manche pour pouvoir suturer la plaie, ce qu'il avait fait avec beaucoup de douceur et de dextérité.

Pourtant, ils avaient déjà été proches. Proches dans le sens littéral du terme. Mais peut-être que cette fois, c'était différent.

Michael se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour nettoyer ses mains couvertes du sang de Sara. La jeune femme entendit le robinet couler pendant quelques secondes, puis Michael réapparut.

-Comment je me suis débrouillé ?

-Tu vas rire. Mieux que moi.

-Wow. Peut-être que je devrais me reconvertir alors !

Sara sourit malgré la douleur qui lui paralysait le bras.

A cet instant, Michael eut furieusement envie de s'assoir sur le lit et de l'embrasser. Peut-être même de lui enlever sa chemise pleine de sang.

Assise en tailleur, un adorable sourire aux lèvres malgré le charcutage en règle qu'elle venait de subir, elle était ... irrésistible. Et attirante.

Sara farfouilla quelques secondes parmi les médicaments, ouvrit une boîte d'antibiotiques et prit deux cachets. Elle se leva, passa devant Michael qui la suivit du regard et entra la salle de bain. Là, elle avala les cachets avec un verre d'eau.

-Il faudrait que je ... change de chemise, lança Sara en reposant le verre sur le bord du lavabo et en sortant de la pièce.

Elle s'arrêta un instant au milieu de la chambre et esquissa un geste pour tenter de déboutonner le vêtement, mais elle abandonna lorsqu'une vive douleur lui vrilla le bras gauche. Avec une grimace, elle le replia contre elle et soupira.

-Laisse-moi t'aider.

Michael avança vers Sara et commença à défaire le premier bouton, effleurant sa peau au passage, et elle tressaillit légèrement. Puis il défit le deuxième, troisième puis quatrième bouton, découvrant le caraco blanc que la jeune femme portait en dessous.

Imperceptiblement, Michael se rapprochait de Sara, jusqu'à ne mettre plus que quelques centimètres de distance entre eux. Le jeune homme écarta les pans de la chemise, la fit glisser sur ses épaules puis sur ses bras et enfin la laissa tomber à terre.

Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches, approcha son visage du sien, effleura sa joue de ses lèvres et murmura à son oreille:

-C'est très dommage que tu sois blessée.

Sara sourit, comprenant où Michael voulait en venir.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Eh bien ... rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que d'enlever ce magnifique caraco blanc que tu portes ...

Michael enfoui sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Sara et y déposa plusieurs baisers, tandis que la jeune femme fermait les yeux et que son sourire s'élargit.

-Je ne suis pas encore morte, Michael ...

Et pour prouver ses dires, elle glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt du jeune homme, caressa son dos, puis se cambra légèrement pour sentir son corps contre le sien. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Michael pour accepter l'invitation de Sara, et ses mains quittèrent le tissu du caraco pour venir s'insinuer dessous, traçant à l'aide de ses doigts de grands cercles qui arrachèrent un gémissement de plaisir à Sara.

Elle tenta, vainement, de lui retirer son T-shirt, mais la douleur l'obligea à garder son bras immobile. Avec un empressement mal dissimulé, Michael s'en débarrassa et le vêtement vint rejoindre la chemise sur le sol de la chambre.

Le caraco connut le même sort, et Michael prit soin d'effleurer chaque parcelle de la peau de Sara, qui se dit que décidément, en matière de torture, il était le meilleur ...

Puis ils reculèrent à l'unisson vers le mur, et le jeune homme quitta l'épaule de Sara pour venir saisir ses lèvres tout en la plaquant contre la cloison. Bientôt, leur langues se rencontrèrent et Michael entreprit de se défaire du pantalon de la jeune femme, qui ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle le sentit glisser à terre. Puis il s'écarta un instant pour se laisser le temps de reprendre leur respiration, ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Sara qui décela le désir qui y brûlait. Sans perdre un instant, elle posa sa main droite sur la hanche du jeune homme et l'attira contre elle, écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, tandis qu'elle sentait une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, qui remonta lentement vers son ventre puis glissa sur ses reins. Les doigts de Michael descendirent dangeureusement bas, se faufilant sous la dentelle de sa culotte, alors que son corps se pressait contre le sien, recherchant la chaleur de Sara, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

Haletante, Sara repoussa légèrement Michael pour l'entraîner vers le lit. Le jeune homme s'y assit puis recula, attira la jeune femme au-dessus de lui et reprit son exploration minutieuse de son corps , tout en prenant bien soin de ne faire qu'effleurer les zones les plus sensibles ...

Son bras l'empêchant de se tenir en appui sur son coude, elle roula sur elle-même et laissa Michael se glisser sur elle, reprendre ses lèvres entre les siennes puis se débarrasser progressivement des derniers morceaux de tissus qui empêchaient leur corps de s'unir.

Lorsque Michael entra en Sara, ils furent tous deux projetés loin, très loin de leur problèmes. Sara oublia John, cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé, elle oublia la vie sans intérêt qu'elle menait jusque là et pensa qu'elle se trouvait là où elle le voulait, et qu'elle n'aurait voulu être nul part ailleurs. Ce fut une pensée très fugace, Sara n'ayant pas trop l'occasion de réfléchir entre les gémissements de désir assouvis, les baisers de Michael, et la délicieuse sensation que lui procurait le corps du jeune homme qui pesait sur le sien.

Michael, lui, oublia aussi la vie qui était la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Sara : ce type qui avait essayé de les tuer, les cinq affreuses années qu'il avait passé...

Sara se trouvait là, dans ses bras, et ce qu'ils partageaient aujourd'hui était bien différent ; Michael n'avait plus le fardeau d'un chantage sur le dos, il n'avait plus à l'esprit cette idée obsédante qu'il devait partir loin après avoir passé un tel moment avec la jeune femme.

A bout de force, Michael pesa un peu plus sur Sara et enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux. Elle posa sa main sur sa nuque et entendit le jeune homme murmurer d'une vois rauque et à peine audible:

-Je t'aime.


	24. Chapter 24

Michael quitta la chaleur du corps de Sara et s'allongea près d'elle. Tout deux restèrent un moment immobile, attendant que leur respiration, rendue saccadée par l'intense moment qu'ils venaient de vivre, s'apaise.

Ils se tournèrent ensuite l'un vers l'autre, et Sara se blottit contre le torse de Michael, mêlant ses jambes aux siennes.

-Moi aussi, souffla la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Il laissa échapper un rire, amusé de l'allusion à la réponse qu'il avait donné à Sara lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait dans ce train en direction de Chicago, des années en arrière. Il la serra contre lui et ferma les yeux, sombrant peu à peu dans une délicieuse torpeur.

Sans un mot, Sara se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du jeune homme, quitta le lit et se leva pour rabattre le volet. Les yeux mi-clos, Michael la suivit du regard, détaillant son corps aux courbes gracieuses et sa silhouette svelte.

La pénombre envahit la pièce et Sara se coula sur le lit, revint se blottir contre Michael et avec un soupir de satisfaction, ferma à son tour les yeux, sentant le sommeil la gagner peu à peu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit la poitrine du jeune homme se soulever au rythme régulier de sa respiration, et elle s'assoupit à son tour.

--

_**Cinq ans plus tôt, Panama City**_

_**Sa chambre d'hôtel n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était ici pour retrouver Michael, en supposant qu'il était revenu ici, bien sûr ...**_

_**Pour la énième fois en trois jours, Sara retint ses larmes. Ca n'était pas le moment de craquer. Il lui restait quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit, elle allait pouvoir commencer à fouiller la ville pour mettre la main sur Michael Scofield.**_

_**Sara poussa ses deux valises dans un coin de la pièce, attrapa les clés de sa chambre et quitta la pièce. Les recherches pouvaient commencer. **_

_**--**_

_**708 738 habitants. Des milliers d'hôtels, de motels, d'endroits où se cacher. Disparaître dans une ville comme Panama City était très facile.**_

_**Sara parcourait depuis des heures les rues de la capitale, s'arrêtant parfois dans un hôtel, d'autres fois dans un bar ... Personne n'avait vu Michael. **_

_**En d'autres circonstances, Sara aurait sans doute beaucoup aimé cette ville tout en contrastes, où se côtoient une forêt de grattes-ciel et un quartier colonial. Mais l'idée obsédante qu'il puisse être là, quelque part, la taraudait.**_

_**Alors que le soleil commençait doucement à décliner, Sara décida qu'il était inutile de poursuivre ses recherches, du moins pour aujourd'hui. Elle quitta le charme désuet du quartier colonial et prit la direction de son hôtel, le Veracruz, situé dans le centre de la ville, non loin du quartier des affaires.**_

_**--**_

_**Epuisée et surtout exaspérée, Sara jeta les clés sur le lit et entreprit de chercher des vêtements propres. Puis elle ferma les volets de la chambre, se déshabilla et passa sous la douche.**_

_**Elle resta de longues minutes sous l'eau brûlante, entourée de volutes de vapeur, les yeux perdus dans le vague et l'esprit torturé par les mêmes questions qui revenaient sans cesse : où était-il ? pourquoi était-il partit ? **_

_**Sara refusa de se laisser envahir par le désespoir et de baisser les bras. Même s'il lui semblait que ses recherches n'aboutiraient jamais. Michael pouvait très bien être partit au bout du monde... **_

_**La jeune femme aurait sans doute donné n'importe quoi pour le voir surgir de la vapeur qui saturait la salle de bain. Pour l'entendre lui donner une explication. **_

_**Elle enroula une serviette de bain autour d'elle, essora ses cheveux et sortit de la pièce où l'air commençait à devenir irrespirable.**_

_**--**_

**Aurora, aujourd'hui**

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Sara se réveilla, l'estomac douloureusement vide.

La jeune femme se trouvait toujours contre Michael, mais elle lui tournait le dos. Délicatement, elle déplaça la main du jeune homme qui était posé sur sa hanche et alla discrètement farfouiller dans le sachet de nourriture qu'il avait acheté quelques heures tôt. Elle dévora un paquet de biscuits, contempla un instant Michael et fila sous la douche.

Le jet d'eau brûlante acheva de la réveiller, et Sara repensa avec délectation à ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec lui. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder, et ce fut comme si subitement, les mains de Michael se trouvait encore là, à errer sur son corps ... Comme si ses lèvres se promenaient encore sur son visage, comme s'il était encore là, contre elle...

Un léger bruit la fit sortir de son rêve éveillé, et Michael apparut à travers la vapeur qui s'était formé autour d'elle. Sara se dit que c'est exactement ce qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'il se produise dans cet hôtel à Panama City, mais elle chassa cette pensée : aujourd'hui il était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Michael avança vers elle et frissonna lorsque l'eau brûlante coula le long de son corps. Il enlaça Sara qui fit courir ses mains sur son torse puis l'embrassa.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

-Comme un loir. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis ... une éternité.

Michael sourit et l'enlaça, l'attira contre lui et approcha son visage pour l'embrasser, mais Sara l'en empêcha.

-Deux fois dans la même journée, Michael, ce n'est pas très conventionel...En plus, j'ai une faim de loup.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère. Tu viens d'engloutir un paquet de biscuits! répliqua Michael d'un air faussement indigné, tout en caressant l'épaule droite de Sara.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Tu as laissé l'emballage vide sur le bureau.

Sara laissa échapper un rire alors que Michael continua de la taquiner.

-De plus, deux fois dans la même journée ce n'est pas énorme. Compte tenu du fait qu'on ne s'est pas vu pendant cinq ans ...

-Ce n'est pas une...

Michael ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et saisit ses lèvres. Sara capitula.


	25. Chapter 25

Ce fut un peu comme si l'eau chaude qui dégoulinait le long de son corps se tranformait subitement en douche froide. Michael la tenait toujours serrée contre lui, et rester là une heure de plus ne l'aurait pas dérangé le moins du monde...Seulement voilà, maintenant qu'elle y avait pensé, il était difficile d'en faire abstraction.

Sara s'arracha à l'étreinte de Michael, s'empara s'une serviette et la passa autour d'elle. Michael la suivit du regard, les sourcils froncés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain.

Il savait que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. Ils ne pouvaient plus vivre comme ça, d'hôtel en hôtel, avec la peur constante d'être retrouvé. Il était censé être libre, bon sang, et on aurait dit qu'il retournait à la case départ ...

Michael éteignit le robinet, empoigna la dernière serviette de bain et la passa autour de sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en venant se planter devant Sara qui s'était assise sur le lit.

-Rien, rien du tout, lui répondit la jeune femme, la mine soucieuse, observant les gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient le long du torse de Michael.

-Si, il y a manifestement quelque chose.

Sara soupira d'agacement alors qu'il s'assit près d'elle.

-Il faut que je téléphone à John, lâcha-t-elle.

Cette seule pensée lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle. Comme si tout à coup, elle revenait brusquement à la réalité.

Dire qu'il n'appréhendait pas ce moment aurait été mentir. Et ces fichus remords étaient toujours là, l'impression qu'il arrachait Sara de force à sa vie d'avant, et ce malgré la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Il décida néanmoins d'oublier cette sensation désagréable. Après tout, Sara avait pris sa décision ...

Michael se leva, laissa tomber la serviette à terre, enfila son pantalon complètement froissé, sa chemise qui ne ressemblait plus trop à une chemise et s'empara du téléphone portable posé sur la table de nuit.

-Tiens, dit-il en le tendant à Sara. Je serais à la réception si tu as besoin.

Il se pencha, déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la porte.

--

Une sonnerie. Deux sonnerie. Trois. Puis quatre. Après quelques secondes, la messagerie se déclencha. Sara prit une profonde inspiration.

-John ? C'est moi ... Sara. Je ... Ce que j'ai à te dire est assez compliqué et ehm ... Je ne veux pas te le dire par téléphone. Il faut qu'on se voit, mais pas ... pas à Chicago. Je ne peux plus revenir à Chicago, John. Rappelles-moi.

Elle referma le clapet et soupira. Parler à un répondeur n'avait jamais été son fort; expliquer à son fiancé qu'elle le quittait encore moins.

Sara abandonna la serviette de bain, enfila son pantalon, son caraco blanc puis contempla sa chemise d'un air dubitatif. Elle était fichue.

--

Quelques minutes plus tard, Michael passa la tête dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte et chercha Sara du regard. Elle se trouvait près de la fenêtre, appuyée contre le mur, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Sara? Tout va bien ? commença Michael en entrant dans la pièce.

-Oui je ... j'ai laissé un message à John. Il doit me rappeler. Enfin je ...j'espère.

-Hey, ça va aller, tenta de la réconforter Michael en s'approchant d'elle puis en l'enlaçant. Je sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler de ça, et je vais sans doute te paraître horriblement égoïste mais... Je suis heureux que tu aies pris cette décision.

Il ne dit rien d'autre, mais Sara lut sur son visage tout ce qu'il avait tu. Michael n'avait jamais été un grand bavard; et Sara comptait sur le temps pour lui apprendre à percer le mystère Scofield.

-On ne peut pas rester là, reprit-il. Il faut qu'on parte.

Sara opina de la tête, quitta l'étreinte du jeune homme et rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'ils possédaient.

Sans un regard en arrière, ils quittèrent la chambre.


	26. Chapter 26

**Rock Island, Illinois, un jour après**

John ne savait pas ce que Sara lui voulait. A vrai dire, il était un peu inquiet.

Après avoir écouté le message de la jeune femme, il l'avait aussitôt rappelé pour avoir des explications. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, juste qu'elle voulait le voir.

John lui avait proposé un parc à Chicago, mais Sara lui avait rappelé qu'elle ne pouvait plus revenir à Chicago. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait vraiment commencé à se poser des questions.

Sara lui avait paru soucieuse au téléphone. Elle lui avait donné un point de rendez-vous, en l'occurence cet espèce de parc à moitié défraîchi, pour "parler". Parler. Mais parler de quoi ?Et pourquoi si loin de Chicago?

John avisa un banc et s'y assit, jetant des regards à droite et à gauche pour tenter d'apercevoir Sara. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, elle apparut à l'entrée du parc, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine, lançant d'inquiets regards autour d'elle, comme si elle aurait pu se faire attaquer à tout moment.

John se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

-Sara, ma chérie, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Sara sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux, mais se maîtrisa et prit une profonde inspiration.

-John, commença-t-elle avec un triste sourire. Allons nous assoir.

--

Au fur et à mesure que son récit avançait, Sara voyait le visage de John se décomposer. Il passa par tout les sentiments possibles : de la peine à la colère, de la colère à l'inquiétude, de l'inquiétude à la jalousie, de la jalousie à la peur ...

Lorsque la jeune femme eut terminé de résumer les événements des derniers jours, John la contempla un instant, puis détourna les yeux et enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

-Tu ... Est-ce que tu aimes ce type ?

Sara soupira et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Je crois que ... hem... je ... je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, lâcha Sara qui avait décidé d'être franche.

John soupira.

-Alors tout ça ... Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés tu ...

-Non, je pensais qu'il était mort, et j'avais ... j'avais décidé de tourner la page. Mais lorsqu'il est revenu je .. je n'ai pas pu faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

-C'est ... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Sara. Tu ... Je voyais bien que tu étais distante depuis quelques jours et cette .. cette histoire est ... dingue.

-Je suis désolée John.

-Inutile je ... je crois que je me voilais la face. Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas voir que tu n'étais pas heureuse.

-John, tu as fait beaucoup pour moi. Tu m'a sortie du désespoir où j'étais plongée. Sans toi je ne serais sans doute pas ...

-Non Sara, tu t'en es sortie toute seule. Je n'y suis absolument pour rien.

-Si, tu m'as aidée John. Et je suis réellement désolée pour tout ça. Tu ne le mérites pas.

-Bien sûr que si, s'insurgea John avec un triste sourire. Je n'ai pas su te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi. Aujourd'hui tu dois faire ce dont tu as envie. Tu ne seras pas heureuse avec moi, ce monde dans lequel je vis n'est pas le tien. Ce Michael, tel que tu me le décris, saura bien mieux t'aimer que moi.

Sara resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que John réagirait ainsi. Elle ne le connaissait peut-être pas si bien que ça, finalement ...

-Et que vas-tu faire pour ces hommes qui vous pourchassent ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Sara. Michael est censée être libre ... Le mieux serait d'aller voir la police, mais je ne sais pas si c'est judicieux ...

-Je suis sûre que vous trouverez une solution.

-Mm, il faudra bien.

-En tout cas, si tu as besoin de moi, pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas un instant à m'appeller, tu m'as compris ?

Sara contempla un instant John, lui adressa un sourire de remerciement puis le prit dans ses bras.

-Merci pour tout.

-Prends bien soin de toi, surtout.

-Promis.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme. John la chassa du revers de sa main et déposa un baiser sur son front, imprimant dans son esprit cette image de la femme qu'il n'avait pas su aimer comme il aurait fallu.

Après une dernière étreinte, Sara se leva, jeta un dernier regard à John et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc.

--

**Epilogue**

Dire que leurs vies ne sont plus en danger n'aurait pas été exact. Mais Sara avait décidé de ne plus y penser, et surtout pas maintenant.

Plongée jusqu'au cou dans la mousse qui envahissait la baignoire, la jeune femme savourait le silence et l'ambiance tamisée de la salle de bain de leur chambre d'hôtel. Des bougies disposées un peu partout perçaient l'obscurité de leur flamme vacillante, et l'air embaumait l'huile essentielle de bergamote. Sara ne savait pas pourqui Michael avait choisi ce parfum précisémment. Et d'ailleurs, où était-il ? Il aurait dû partager ce bain avec elle et au lieu de ça, il se vo ...

-Sara?

Elle entendit la porte claquer, le verrou tourner et les pas de Michael qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Je croyais que tu devais le prendre avec moi, ce bain, lança-t-elle lorsque la porte de la pièce grinça.

-Désolé, j'étais parti acheter de quoi manger. Tu ne veux tout de même pas mourir de faim. Tu n'arrêtes pas de manger alors il faut bien que ...

Il fut interrompu par un clapoti. Le genou droit de Sara émergea de la mousse et elle se redressa, juste assez pour que l'eau cache sa poitrine. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et contempla Michael qui l'observait, un sac plastique à la main.

-L'eau va refroidir, dit-elle simplement.

Michael laissa tomber le sac, s'avança dans la pièce puis s'agenouilla au bord de la baignoire.

-Pourquoi la bergamote ?

La jeune homme fronça les sourcils puis comprit.

-J'ai essayé plusieurs parfums mais celui-ci te correspondait le mieux.

Sara sourit, et Michael remarqua la chair de poule sur sa peau.

-Tu devrais sortir de là, l'eau est complètement froide.

-Tu m'avais promis que tu me rejoindrais dans cette fichue baignoire, Scofield.

-Je sais mais ... Ecoute, cette eau est gelée ...

Sara tendit la main et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude.

-Elle le sera moins comme ça.

-Sara, je n'ai pa très ...

La jeune femme le fit taire d'un baiser, qu'il ne refusa pas d'approfondir. Mais lorsque sa langue rencontra la sienne, il sut que s'il allait plus loin, nul doute qu'il se retrouverait dans cette baignoire. Il mit alors fin au baiser et récolta un grognement d'indignation.

-Tu te souviens Michael, lorsqu'on était dans cette douche à Aurora ... Tu m'a fait ton numéro de charme et je t'ai laissé faire ce que tu voulais... C'est mon tour maintenant.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et fit glisser sa main rendue brûlante par l'eau qui s'échappait du robinet jusque sous la chemise du jeune homme. L'absence de résistance de la part de Michael la fit aller plus loin, et elle commença à déboutonner le vêtement, tout en le tirant vers elle et en dévorant son visage de baisers.

Michael sentait le peu de résistance qui lui restait l'abandonner. Humide et délicieusement parfumée, la peau de Sara l'attirait irrésistiblement, de même que ses mains qui se promenaient sur son torse.

Alors que Sara le tirait vers elle, Michael se sentit perdre l'équilibre et il bascula dans la baignoire, provoquant une gerbe d'eau et l'hilarité de la jeune femme, par la même occasion.

-Tu va le regretter, Sara, crois-moi, lança Michael avec un sourire vorace.

Il se jeta presque sur Sara qui riait aux éclats et lui donna un baiser intense, avant de se débarraser de son pantalon (et du reste), complètement trempé. La baignoire débordait, inondant le sol de la salle de bain, mais Michael s'en moquait : il avait rejoint Sara dans cette fichue baignoire. Et peu importait que l'eau soit gelée : ils allaient bien pouvoir la réchauffer ...


End file.
